Recuerdos en la Niebla
by crazygirls
Summary: ¡Completo!. Un pasado tormentoso, un destino postergado por intrigas, un amor mas fuerte que el tiempo. IyK.MyS.
1. Los científicos

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N : Liliam & Crystal 

Este fic lo escribimos mi prima y yo. Las parejas seran Inu / Kagome Miroku/Sango.

Inuyasha estará un poco (OOC) fuera de su personaje. 

La historia se situara en la época actual (AU)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takashi...

Recuerdos en la niebla. 

Cap1: **Los científicos**

Kosuke, levanto su mirada asombrado de que su colega tuviera tan poco tacto, estas cosas le enfurecían, pero lo que más le molestaba era que científicos de su misma talla, bueno no tanto, después de todo él era el único de mayor rango, fama y experiencia a pesar de su corta edad de 25 años, pudieran permitirse pensar en magia y otras idioteces como él les llamaba, ellos eran científicos!!! Acaso no podían entenderlo? Ajusto sus lentes enfocando sus ojos dorados, un poco más; tratando de prestar atención a lo que decía su amigo. 

"Como te iba diciendo, esta señorita pidió nuestra opinión sobre esos temas y yo la cite para que nos entrevistase mañana, se mostró muy entusiasmada, sabes"

"Seguramente era muy bonita, porque me niego a creer que con lo que te gustan las mujeres, hayas rechazado la oferta, Hiroshi" dijo enfadado.

"Como te atreves a pensar así de mí, sabes que vengo de una familia de monjes dedicados" 

Ambos no pudieron evitar reír ante las ultimas palabras de su amigo. Hiroshi se había revelado en contra de ellos y había seguido por el camino de la ciencia, sin embargo su debilidad por las mujeres había aumentado considerablemente después de haber decidido su carrera.

"Bueno mi amigo, dijo Kosuke creo que mañana será un día ocupado y no podrás darte el lujo de conocerla, debemos trabajar en la nueva formula sabes, que estamos cerca de lograrlo". 

"Por favor, no me dirás que no quieres aunque sea, alejarte un rato de este maldito lugar" 

"Si, pero esto es lo que me apasiona y lo sabes" 

En efecto Hiroshi sabia que su amigo era un científico dedicado, pero su dedicación al trabajo era enfermiza, como si se olvidara de todo lo que había fuera del laboratorio, para el siempre existía una explicación científica para todo, sabia que debía estar enojado por el tema de la entrevista: la magia, lo sobrenatural, y ni aun la religión significaban algo para su amigo, pero esto era muy común en los científicos, aunque muy marcado en Kosuke, por lo menos tenia mujeres, penso y eso era fundamental, l así que su amigo era muy normal, pensando en lo ultimo pregunto " No me has hablado de Miki últimamente, ha pasado algo" 

"La he dejado era demasiado absorbente, muy loca" exclamo pasando la mano por su cabello negro, como si tratase de espantar algún recuerdo.

"Te dije que ibas a tener problemas con esa chica"

"Ultimamente comenzó a comportarse muy extraño, a hablar de vidas pasadas y esas cosas, puedes creer que le encontré un libro de Brian Weiss"

"Debió haber sido un shock para ti"

"Claro que te parece, se lo tire a la calle y le dije que jamas volviera a hablar de esas cosas, pero no quedo ahí, me dijo que había ido a ver a uno de esos terapeutas y que ella había visto que ambos habíamos tenido un romance trágico en nuestra vida pasada, puedes creer esa estupidez? Fue suficiente para mí, le dije que no quería volver a verla pero ella me llama constantemente y aparece en lugares donde menos lo espero"

"Paciencia, ya pasara" dijo Hiroshi dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo "Ahora recuerdo que debemos asistir a la entrega del premio que van a darte por tus investigaciones, vaya cuando te conocí nunca hubiera imaginado que fueras tan brillante"

"Si… bueno a trabajar" 

Kosuke era un joven serio y responsable, jamas se tomaba nada a la ligera ni actuaba precipitadamente, le gustaba sobresalir en su trabajo y también ser reconocido por la gente en lo que hacia y porque no, tenia que admitir que le gustaba la impresión que dejaba en la gente, sentía que tenia poder sobre ellos y de alguna manera lo disfrutaba, claro que eran unos tontos con sus falsas creencias y esperanzas, jamas verían el mundo como el lo hacia y eso era lo mas correcto claro.

"Pasare a buscarte en mi ferrari, para la entrega del premio esta noche, te parece bien" Dijo Hiroshi

"Oh, me había olvidado que era esta noche"

" Aveces no se como te las arreglas con esa mala memoria que tienes"

"Mejor que tu según parece" dijo Kosuke señalando las muestras que su amigo había volteado accidentalmente mientras hablaban.

"Será mejor que te vayas, yo recogeré esto" Anuncio Hiroshi mientras se inclinaba hacia el piso.

"Como, quieras" dijo marchándose del lugar y pensando en su amigo, que a pesar de ser a veces un poco torpe y rudo era una persona de buen corazón. Bien, tendría que asistir a esa maldita entrega y dejar la investigación en la que trabajaba para después.

----------

"Y ahora nuestro invitado especial y ganador del premio por la mejor investigación del año" dijo el organizador del evento.

Kosuke se levanto de la mesa que ocupaba y fue a recibirlo, entre aplausos, el publico escucho su discurso y al terminar los periodistas trataban de conseguir una nota con él, aunque sabían que jamas daba notas y raras veces aparecía en publico, lo intentaron hasta que seguridad tuvo que correrlos por el alboroto que hacían, después de todo era una cena y la parte de ellos había terminado.

Kosuke, observo como las mujeres trataban de llamar su atención de diversas formas, tuvo ganas de bromear con su amigo pero lo vio conversando con una de ellas, Hiroshi era incurable. Su mirada se poso en una figura que trataba de pasar inadvertida.

Era ella…… Mikki, que hacia allí ? Acaso alguna vez lo dejaría en paz. Se levanto dispuesto a enfrentarla y terminar con esa farsa de una vez por todas


	2. Encuentros inesperados y un descubrimien...

Cap. 2 **Encuentros inesperados y un descubrimiento**

Kagome se aferraba del brazo de su amiga tratando de pasar lo más inadvertida posible, no estaba en su ambiente, pero Saiko le había suplicado que la acompañase porque el hombre que había conocido hace unos días estaría allí, y quería asegurarse de tener la entrevista que le había prometido para su proyecto que debía presentar en la facultad de Historia.

"No lo sé Saiko, ellos son científicos, me siento como conejo de laboratorio listo para ser sacrificado"

"No te preocupes, no te pasara nada, quédate en esta mesa, yo tratare de encontrarlo rápido para que podamos irnos de aquí lo mas pronto posible si te parece"

"Será lo mejor" dijo con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor, todas las mujeres llevaban trajes muy elegantes y finos, trajes que jamas podría costear ella con el sueldo de secretaria que tenia, su vestido era muy simple negro con un borde rojo en su escote, era lo único apropiado que había encontrado y por lo que estaba agradecida, ya que sus demás vestidos parecerían trapos al lado de los ostentosos que resultaban ser los otros.

Estaba entretenida con las flores del arreglo de mesa, hasta que sintió que alguien la aferraba por los hombros y se inclinaba a su oído susurrándole lentamente.

"No te parece que ya es hora que dejes de jugar a querer atraparme" se inclino a oler su cabello "Hueles muy bien, pero si quieres meterte de nuevo en mi cama estas en el lugar equivocado"

Kagome se paralizo al oír las palabras, ignorando las sensaciones extrañas que le había producido el tono de aquella voz, sentía que sus mejillas quemaban y debían de estar más rojas que nunca, quien se había creído ese extraño sujeto y porque las mujeres la miraban de repente con envidia; quien era la persona que estaba detrás de ella, seguramente uno de esos científicos en armani que creían que las mujeres estaban allí en busca de ellos. 

Y él la había confundido con una buscona, que horror, sentía que la ira crecía mas fuerte que su vergüenza y se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Unos ojos dorados la miraban entre unos lentes que se ajustaban a una cara perfecta, su cabello negro acentuaba sus facciones y se sintió atraída hacia Él, como si fuera algo que no pudiera controlar, hizo un esfuerzo por apartarse de Él y se levanto enfrentándolo con su mirada.

" Pero como se atreve, no sé por quien me toma, señor pero le aseguro que esta muy equivocado"

"Corta el juego Miki, me estoy impacientando" La miraba con enfado (¿Porque no lo admitía? y porque parecía tan fresca e inocente, ella no era así seguramente era un truco y le estaba funcionando, estaba muy atractiva esa noche)

" No sé quien es Miki, me llamo Kagome. KA-GO-ME" repitió lento para ver si le entendía

Él la miro con mas detenimiento, y aunque se parecía a Miki no era ella.

"Oh, lo lamento, no quise ofenderla… aceptaría una copa"

" Me ofendió, pero ya no importa, y no acepto, mi amiga llegara en cualquier momento para irnos de este lugar" Busco con su mirada a Saiko que hablaba con un hombre apuesto y le hacia seña con una mano.

Kosuke siguió con su mirada y vio a una linda mujer con su amigo Horoshi

"Si esa es su amiga, le aconsejo que acepte mi invitación" dijo poniendo una mano en su cintura sin darse cuenta.

" Pero que…. Insolente" Una cachetada que marco el rostro de Kosuke sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

Kagome sorprendida de lo que había hecho, bueno no tanto, ese majadero se lo tenia merecido, tomo su abrigo y salió apresuradamente del lugar.

¿Que le ocurría? Jamas había actuado de esa manera delante de una mujer "Oye, espera" pero ya era tarde cuando llego a la puerta vio como tomaba un taxi y se marchaba lejos (eso fue interesante y porque sentí como si mi sangre se hubiese alterado cerca de ella…)

Volvió a la cena, no tenia importancia solo fue una confusión jamas, volvería a ver a esa mujer.

Pero no sabia lo equivocado que estaba.

+++++

En el piso ultimo de la corporación YU.KA.

Sesshoumaru vio la noticia con interés, congelo la imagen de Kosuke en el televisor.

" Así que después de todo te he encontrado, Inuyasha mira como has cambiado, eres todo un científico, un ser humano" se le atoro la palabra " Pobre hermanito, aunque Kaede te prometio que olvidarías el pasado no podrás hacerlo, tienes una deuda conmigo y si debo despertarte lo haré aunque eso termine con tu existencia de humano en esta vida y vuelvas a ser un hanyu despreciable……ahora recuerdo que el precio que me dijo esa anciana, por quitarte tu vida mortal es que serias un yukai, tal vez después de todo y si sirves mi propósito te acepte como pariente mío"


	3. ¿Sera un sueño?

Cap.3 **Será un sueño?**

"Te he visto…. Te he amado….

En un país desierto de ignotas lejanías

De fantasías exóticas y prodigiosas magias

Algo familiar en tu perfume,

Me deja en éxtasis, me consume,

Por querer tenerte en mis manos….

Eres un misterio….

Si tan solo recordara……

Si tan solo….."

" Kagome despierta debes acompañarme a la entrevista" Saiko arranco las sabanas de su compañera de cuarto "No seas perezosa, vamos, debes ayudarme a preparar la entrevista, no te conté pero yo e Hiroshi nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, creo que fue rudo de tu parte irte sin conocerlo, por cierto…. Que fue lo que paso? parecía que hubieses visto el demonio por como te fuiste"

Kagome miro a su amiga aun un poco dormida " Puedes guardar silencio por un momento, no entiendo nada de lo que me dices, es que soñé con una voz que me hablaba y es como si aun la tuviera dentro de mi cabeza, me siento muy extraña"

"Una voz…es lo más extraño que he escuchado, que alguien sueñe con solo una voz, había algo mas…o era solo una voz…"

"No sé…yo…. creo…que dorado…si unos ojos dorados, pero nada mas"

"Una voz y solo unos ojos dorados, dices, y después como te fuiste anoche, acaso te esta pasando algo malo Kagome, hay algo que te preocupe"

"No, claro que no, es solo que…es como si conociera esa voz y esos ojos, pero no me hagas caso; vamos te ayudare con la entrevista y te contare lo que sucedió anoche"

+++++

" Kosuke, Kosuke no es momento para hablar dormido, despierta estamos trabajando por si no lo has notado, no estas en tu casa"

"¿Deberás? Hiroshi no recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, ¿Dije algo?"

"No, hablabas muy despacio, oye ten mas cuidado sabes que es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar estas formulas si les llegase a encontrar la competencia, no sé dónde quedaría nuestro proyecto"

"Esta bien, oye te vi hablando con una hermosa dama anoche"- Dijo Kosuke

"De veras? Creí que estarías ocupado con la cantidad de mujeres que te siguen como para fijarte en la que estaba hablando conmigo"

"Oye cálmate, solo te estoy preguntando por ella, no es que me interese, además tiene una amiga bastante particular que tuve la suerte de conocer"

Hiroshi, suspiro aliviado, pues era bien conocido por todos que cuando Kosuke Mudou elegía a una mujer no había manera de que esta pudiera rechazarle. 

" No te preocupes querido amigo, mantendré mis garras fuera de ella si eso es lo que te inquieta, la que me interesa es su amiga, aunque no pude conocerla mejor, por ciertos malos entendidos"

"No habrás actuado como yo, me imagino"

"Mmm, si lo hice, pero juro que fue sin darme cuenta, la abrasé por la cintura y la acerque a mí como si fuera una novia, o como si me perteneciera, puedes creerlo" 

" Creo soy una mala influencia para ti, tal vez al pasar tanto tiempo juntos se te están pegando mis costumbres"

"Al menos, no uso todo el tiempo un rosario en mi mano derecha verdad Hiroshi? Nunca te he preguntado porque lo traes, es acaso una tradición en tu familia, porque la verdad no vi que nadie en tu casa usara algo similar"

Hiroshi, palideció de repente pero se compuso para contestar "Es un voto por no haberme convertido en monje" (Ya esta lo dije, la mentira salió más fácil de lo que esperaba) " Pero si quieres puedo conseguirte uno para que lo uses"

" Estas loco, solo estaba bromeando" Miro a su amigo con suspicacia había algo que le ocultaba podía estar seguro de ello y tenia que ver con su comentario reciente, cual seria el secreto de Hiroshi, aunque por ahora solo le interesaba volver a ver a esa mujer Kagome, por mas que intentaba concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo no podía sacarla de su cabeza.


	4. Pasado Tormentoso

Cap. 4. **Pasado Tormentoso**

Hiroshi trabajaba con empeño en lo que hacia, no porque le interesara sino porque no quería pensar en quien en realidad era, para su suerte o desgracia según como quiera mirarse, era él quien sabia todo lo que había pasado tiempo atrás. Desde que había nacido, 

Tenia conciencia de su vida pasada como Miroku, de su gran amor por Sango y de la maldición de Naraku el cual al ser derrotado quebró la maldición haciendo que el agujero se cerrara, sin embargo en esta vida, había nacido con ese mismo agujero que marco su destino, solo que esta vez él podía controlarlo a su antojo, en realidad no le hacia falta el rosario, su mano podía verse natural aun sin el rosario, porque era el quien decidía cuando abrirlo con solo desearlo, el rosario del que Inuyasha se había burlado era el mismo que el había utilizado años atrás y que su familia había atesorado con los años, le producía nostalgia y por eso lo usaba siempre.

Su misión era cuidar de Inuyasha en esta vida y que no se convirtiera en hanyu o yukai según sea el caso, por lo que debía evitar a cualquier costo que un yukai rozara aunque fuera accidentalmente la piel de Inuyasha con su sangre, esto se lo había pedido el mismo Inuyasha tiempo atrás, antes de decidir convertirse en humano. 

Él le había encomendado esa tarea expresamente porque no quería recordar su pasado a su adorada Kikio que había muerto tan dramáticamente al salvarle la vida al interponerse ante un enemigo y aquella pequeña traidora Kagome que había fingido estar enamorada de Él logrando confundirlo y haciendo sufrir a su amada Kikio.

Todos ellos habían visto que en el preciso momento después de morir Kikio y que su cuerpo se hiciera pedazos, Kagome que estaba al lado de Kyoga llevo sus brazos a su cuello diciendo "Lo único que lamento es que no volveré a verte, pero ahora que ella esta muerta no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar" Lo beso tiernamente en los labios para luego, saltar al pozo y no regresar jamas, nadie podía dar crédito a sus ojos, ni el mismo Inuyasha que la odio por ello.

Todos estaban seguros de que algo malo le había pasado a Kagome, menos Inuyasha que la juzgo por sus acciones y hasta estuvo a punto de ir a buscarla para vengarse pero Miroku y Kaede utilizaron sus poderes para contenerlo con la esperanza de que Kagome volviera a explicar las cosas pero pasaron meses y años pero ella jamas volvió. 

Hiroshi sabia que si Inuyasha recuperaba la memoria iría tras Kagome para Vengarse de ella hasta lograr destruirla. El se había convertido en uno de los mejores amigos de Inuyasha para estar cerca de Él y asegurarse de cumplir con lo que le había prometido, sabia que nacería dentro de una familia de apellido Mudou porque la misma Kaede se lo dijo en el pasado, él reencarnaría en uno de los hombres de esa familia, ella utilizo la perla de Shikon para que el alma de Inuyasha reencarnara en el futuro, el brillo de la perla hizo desaparecer el cuerpo y el alma de Inuyasha.

Hiroshi, estaba muy contento de haber encontrado a Sango nuevamente, El se había asegurado de nacer cerca del mismo tiempo en que Inuyasha lo haría, aunque se había adelantado dos años, sabia todo sobre Saiko, la había seguido toda la vida ocultándose para no ser descubierto o demandado por acoso y no había permitido que ningún hombre se le acercara lo suficiente, cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando fue la misma Saiko quien se acerco a El, solicitándole una entrevista, fue entonces cuando concluyo que a veces hay cosas que están destinadas a suceder, en orden para que se dieran otras (Has venido a mi por segunda vez, querida Sango…)

+++++++

Mikki, entro nerviosa por el corredor oscuro que la llevaba a la consulta del terapeuta (Es como el túnel que dicen que ven los muertos) penso, seria el día en que le había asegurado el Sr. Prat que harían la regresión hasta su muerte de aquella vida que a ella le interesaba explorar tanto, donde había estado con Kosuke. Aunque a El no le interesaban esas cosas a ella si, después de todo era lo único que le quedaba de Él, ya que la había dejado sin demasiadas explicaciones, sabia que estaba obsesionada, pero no podía evitarlo aun no se daba por vencida de que algún día él la reconocería como su verdadero amor, no importa lo que tuviera que hacer para ello. Era una mujer desesperada, se dijo y eso lo justificaba todo.

Cuando comenzó la regresión, se vio como antes vestida de sacerdotisa, sabia que su cuerpo estaba muerto pero caminaba como zombi en un cuerpo sin vida, alimentado por serpientes. Existía una mujer muy parecida a ella que amaba profundamente a Inuyasha pero este había prometido su amor a Kikio, ¡Ella! Y Kikio odiaba a esa mujer a pesar de que esta la había salvado varias veces, aunque jamas lo hizo por que ella le simpatizara, sino por él para que no sufriera por que algo le pasare a su querida Kikio, ella se había dado cuenta de que los sentimientos de Inuyasha habían cambiado, él amaba a esa mujer Kagome, a ella solo le guardaba afecto como un amor del pasado, sabia que el preferiría pasar su vida al lado de ella, no podía permitirlo y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer.

La oportunidad perfecta se presento, cuando durante una pelea un monstruo estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de Inuyasha.

"Kagome, debes ocupar mi cuerpo, yo no tengo la fuerza necesaria para acabar con él mi alma esta tan débil…"Le comunico mentalmente.

"Yo……no se como hacerlo"

"Concéntrate, con tus poderes puedes lograrlo, apresúrate no quiero que Inuyasha muera"

El cambio se produjo, sin que nadie lo notara, pues todos estaban atentos en la pelea y en como ayudar cada uno a su manera.

Kagome entro en el cuerpo de Kikio, salto interponiendose entre el monstruo e Inuyasha y murió dando su vida por salvarlo en el cuerpo de Kikio.

Kikio no podía estar mas contenta con el resultado, vio a Kyoga a su lado y llevo sus brazos a su cuello diciendo "Lo único que lamento es que no volveré a verte, pero ahora que ella esta muerta no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar" Lo beso tiernamente en los labios para luego, saltar al pozo donde fue alcanzada por el alma de Kagome y tuvo que salir de su cuerpo, sabia que podría reencarnar como humano, pero por sus malas acciones, jamas volvería a ser una miko, sabiendo que Inuyasha y sus amigos debían odiar a esa mujer por lo que ella hizo estando en el cuerpo de Kagome, era feliz, porque jamas Kagome podrá tener el amor que deseaba y que estaba destinado para ella, sello el pozo de manera que no pudiera regresar inmediatamente y las cosas se aclarasen, allí fue donde dejo con todas sus fuerzas su poder de miko, aquel sello seria duradero al menos dos años penso, y eso era bastante.

"Señorita Mikki, se encuentra usted bien"

"Si, no se preocupe he visto cosas bastante interesantes"

"Pero si no dijo una sola palabra, no pude grabar su sesión"

"Le pagare igual, ha sido bastante esclarecedor, para mí, muchas gracias por su ayuda. Sr. Prat."

Seguiría intentando llamar la atención de Kosuke ahora estaba mas convencida que nunca que su amor por él era eterno.


	5. Espejismos del pasado y Reflejos del pre...

Cap. 5. **Espejismos del pasado y reflejos del presente**

Kagome, se paseaba nerviosa de un lado a otro, después de que Saiko, le había dado la noticia de que su más reciente admirador, era amigo de "ese" sujeto con el que se había encontrado aquella noche. Por supuesto que no hizo un escándalo cuando por las noticias se entero quien era en realidad aquel hombre, había conservado la calma tratando de que no le importase demasiado.

Y donde estaba ella ahora? Junto a su amiga esperando en ese bar para la "famosa" entrevista, aunque Saiko le había asegurado que Kosuke Mudou (le molestaba la reverencia con que todos pronunciaban su nombre era evidente que solo ella sabia que era un patán) no estaría allí, pero no le creía sabia bien que su amiga no quería quedarse sola con ese tal Hiroshi, y ella no podía culparla seguramente era igual de descarado que su amigo.

++++++

"De manera que iras a verla en la hora del almuerzo"- Dijo Kosuke después de enterarse que su amigo iría a dar esa odiosa entrevista. Pero podría resultarle productiva en cierta forma.

"Si, estoy muy ansioso de verla nuevamente"

"Puedo ir contigo" 

"Oye, para que? ella estará sola y quiero aprovechar eso"

"Eres incurable, pero déjame decirte que dudo que venga sola"

"Porque" 

"Su amiga querrá conocerme, después de enterarse quien soy, estoy seguro que vendrá, la noticia ya salió por todos lados" Una sonrisa de insatisfacción cruzo su rostro, no le gustaba como se había difundido su nombre, prefería el anonimato. Pero al menos le serviría para verla a ella.

"Eres muy engreído Kosuke, no todas las mujeres a las que te acercas caerán rendidas a tus pies" 

"Pues dime una, que no lo haya hecho"

Silencio.

En realidad no había ninguna, penso Hiroshi, "Esta bien, ven pero si esta sola te marchas lo prometes?"

"De acuerdo"

+++++++++

A medida que se iban acercando al bar, las siluetas iban haciéndose mas conocidas, Hiroshi puedo ver a Saiko que levantaba la mano para saludarlo y a su lado una mujer, maldita sea su amigo tenia razón, su querida Saiko no estaba sola, pero esa mujer le parecía familiar…. Se acerco un poco mas hacia ellas…. Dios mío era ella……. Kagome, que hacia allí? Acaso era una trampa, decidió actuar con cautela.

"Buenos días"- Dijo y comenzaron las presentaciones, aunque Hiroshi, no podía apartar su mirada de la de Kagome, acaso no lo reconocía él era igual que el Miroku de tiempo atrás, Inuyasha también era igual, ella lo había visto cuando se transformaba en humano, acaso no les reconocía, que había sucedido? Algo malo seguramente, debería averiguarlo por el bien de todos. "Usted, me recuerda a alguien, esta segura que no nos hemos visto antes" Dijo a Kagome

"Muy segura" Contesto. Pero su atención estaba concentrada en aquel hombre que había entrado con el amigo de Saiko. Estaba enfadada, y ese arrogante estaba allí para colmo.

"Me alegra que nos encontremos nuevamente, has venido a verme verdad"- Dijo Kosuke dirigiendo una mirada capaz de derretir su alma.

"¿Porque haría tal cosa?"- Noto que su amiga y aquel hombre llamado Hiroshi se alejaban a otra mesa, mientras Saiko sacaba una hoja de su cartera, seguramente para comenzar a interrogarlo, solo esperaba que terminase pronto para irse de allí y no ver a ese sujeto. Concentro su atención en lo que Él le decía.

"Todas las mujeres utilizan dulces trucos para llamar mi atención, pero a ti no te hace falta puesto que ya la tienes" Le hablaba confiada y descaradamente y lo sabia.

Indignación, si, eso era lo que sentía que crecía dentro suyo como un volcán a punto de estallar, apretó sus manos cerrándolas con fuerza. "Señor, que le quede claro que estoy aquí porque mi amiga me suplico que la acompañara y me aseguro que usted no estaría aquí, no tengo el menor interés en usted y para serle franca espero que se marche y me deje esperar a mi amiga en paz"

"Esa es una mentira y lo sabes" Dijo sonriendo. Si definitivamente le agradaba ver a esa mujer llamada Kagome enfadada, de cierta forma le resultaba familiar, pero no sabia porque.

Demasiado, ya tenia demasiado con ese hombre insufrible, era hora de ponerle fin a la situación y no verlo nunca mas, no sabia porque no lo había hecho desde un principio y porque había ido hasta allí sabiendo por intuición que Él estaría junto a su amigo. Tal vez inconscientemente si se sentía atraída hacia él pues era el hombre mas apuesto que había conocido, y estaba parado delante de ella creyendo que moría por él (debe ser arrogante por la fama que tiene) penso (pero ya vera, que no soy una de sus admiradoras). No supo cuál fue el demonio que se apodero de ella cuando levanto su mano y acaricio una mejilla suya. Lentamente, se acerco hacia su hombro derecho (al fin que ni volveré a verlo) y le susurro en el oído "No importa, lo que pienses, no te deseo y tu nunca podrás tenerme"

Después de aquello se sintió muy extraña de su comportamiento, como si se desconociera por completo, que la había llevado a actuar de esa manera??? Él era un extraño, una celebridad. Sentía satisfacción y desconcierto, como si se hubiera cobrado una pequeña deuda con ese hombre al que ni conocía, y como era su costumbre, salió corriendo un poco para evitar desmayarse y escuchar a su conciencia y otro porque no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara después de lo que había hecho, luego le explicaría a Saiko, lo sucedido, ahora debía salir de allí.

++++++

Kosuke demasiado sorprendido por aquella mujer, advirtió en sus ojos lo que intentaba hacer, iba a dar el toque de gracia escapando como aquella noche, pero esta vez el no se lo permitiría, salió tras ella y detuvo la puerta del taxi al cual estaba subiendo.

"No, creas que voy a permitir que te vayas así nada mas"- Dijo un tanto enfadado. Se interrumpió cuando alguien toco sus hombros por la espalda, se dio vuelta para ver un hombre, de cabello blanco largo y ojos dorados como los suyos que lo miraban imperturbables.

Kagome aprovecho su distracción y lo empujo para cerrar la puerta del auto y así pudo marcharse.

"Mira lo que haz echo, extraño esa mujer acaba de escaparse"

"Yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía, necesito hablar contigo…Kosuke…Muduo. o debo decir querido hermano" 

++++++

Miroku, sabia que no debía de haber utilizado la magia en contra de Sango (la había dormido) pero no le podía permitir presenciar lo que iba a hacer, Sesshoumaru estaba hablando con Kosuke, seria cuestión de segundos que lograra que se trasformara, debía impedirlo, como fuera

No solo porque se lo había prometido a Inuyasha sino porque Kagome estaría en peligro.

Si Inuyasha recordase lo sucedido, buscaría vengarse de ella y no sabia hasta donde podía llegar para conseguirlo, la ultima vez habían tenido que encerrarlo utilizando su magia y la de Kaede, y habían agotado todas sus fuerzas, que pasaría ahora si el se transformaba? 

Jamas volvería a ser el mismo de antes, seria alguien diferente un yukai, como Seshoumaru, pero lo que más le aterraba era que por los poderes que despertarían en él, no existiría nada capaz de detenerlo. Y Kagome, era inocente de lo que había sucedido en el pasado, de eso él estaba seguro de alguna manera, su perdida de memoria no la ayudaría en lo absoluto contra un enfurecido yukai, su amiga estaba en un grave peligro, debía detener a Seshoumaru, a como diera lugar.

Abrió el agujero de su mano mientras descendía corriendo por la calle en la que estaban los dos hermanos, vio como los ojos de Kosuke se agrandaron cuando comenzó a arrastrar todo lo que había a su paso, Sesshoumaro se aferro de su espada clavada al suelo y sostenía a Inuyasha con la otra mano para que no sea devorado por el hoyo en la mano de Miroku

"Maldito monje entrometido" Seshoumaru salto por encima del hueco creado por el hoyo y lanzo unos dardos venenosos, Miroku cayo al suelo agarrándose su mano, cerro los ojos esperando por el golpe final pero este no llego, abrió los ojos y en su visión borrosa por el veneno pudo ver como Seshoumaru hablaba con Inuyasha, este le escuchaba, y logro gritar con las fuerzas que le quedaban

"No lo escuches Kosuke, aléjate de Él por favor" No pudo decir mas, pero comprendió que ya no creía en él, se había trasformado en un desconocido para su amigo desde el momento que abrió sus manos para salvarlo, todo estaba perdido, era demasiado tarde, un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza, antes de caer inconsciente ( Kagome, por tu bien espero que jamas vuelvas a verlo)


	6. Antiguos Conocidos

Cap. 6. **Antiguos conocidos**

El laboratorio Shark Dark. Se encontraba desierto porque uno de sus jefes les había dado el día libre a los empleados, allí se llevaba a cabo una conversación imprevista por él mas destacado sé sus miembros y dueño del lugar

" Que dices, acaso te has vuelto loco" Kosuke miraba al extraño que en cierta forma le parecía familiar, le había explicado ese pasado esotérico y poco creíble donde ellos eran los hijos de un reconocido demonio.

"No tengo porque discutir contigo, eres igual de testarudo, aun siendo humano, solo necesito rozar mi sangre con la tuya, y tendré lo que deseo"

"Entonces porque me lo preguntas y no lo haces"

"Porque debes acceder de buena gana, debe ser por tu propia voluntad que quieras transformarte, yo no puedo forzarte a nada" Sesshoumaru ya se estaba impacientando, miraba al NERD (según su opinión) que tenia por hermano, mientras se ajustaba sus lentes como si eso le ayudase a decidir.

"Si lo que dices es verdad seré yo quien se transforme y no tu, se puede saber que obtendrás tu, de todo eso,"

"Poder"

"Para que"

"No es de tu interés"

" Y solo lo lograras "despertándome" según dices"

"Sí"

"No entiendo como podría yo ayudarte a tener poderes"

"Al ser Humano tus poderes han desaparecido, pero si alguien te trae nuevamente al mundo de los yukais, serás más poderoso que todos ellos, puesto que utilizaste la perla para un buen propósito, podrías despertar con poderes muchos mas fuertes que los de un yukai puro"

"No entiendo como eso podría beneficiarte"

"Al ser mi hermano, yo también recibiré los mismos poderes que los tuyos"

"Así nada mas"

"Sí"- Su paciencia se agotaba- "Bueno me vas a dar tu brazo o no?"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Miroku mirando a Kozuke, este le vio y le sonrío para su sorpresa. ¿?

" Sabes Hiroshi, aquí hay un sujeto que dice ser mi hermano y que si hago lo que él dice me convertiré en un demonio poderoso"

Miroku decidió actuar con cautela, Sesshoumaru le lanzaba una mirada capaz de matarlo pero se las arreglo para decir- Y tu le crees?

" Te diré lo que creo, este hombre al igual que tu han sido víctimas de experimentos y por eso actúan tan extraño y hacen esas cosas tan raras, aun no te perdono por no decírmelo, aunque ya sabia que guardabas un secreto"

(Por todos los cielos, tengo un hermano idiota) Penso Sesshoumaru, mirando alrededor del laboratorio (Definitivamente debo traerlo de regreso de su propia estupidez) 

Miroku dio un paso hacia los hermanos "Oye Kozuke estas entendiendo mal las cosas, yo en realidad……."

"Silencio, monje él sabrá la verdad cuando este listo, ahora me retiro Inuyasha pero volveré y será mejor que te decidas pronto."

Cuándo los dos amigos quedaron solos, Kozuke se retiro sin decirle una sola palabra, estaba enfadado con Hiroshi por no haberle contado nada, por no haber confiado en Él su mejor amigo ¿porque? Se sentía solo, porque no podían ser verdaderos con él, toda la gente que había conocido era egoísta excepto por Hiroshi, ahora no sabia que pensar.


	7. La amistad de alguien especial

Cap. 7. **La amistad de alguien especial**

Días después.

"Oh! No sabes cuanto lamento, no estar aquí en los próximos días contigo, tal vez no deba ir"

"No digas tonterías Saiko, ve con Hiroshi, te hará bien viajar con él, los dos se ven tan felices juntos, aunque él parece triste a veces"

"Si, es por su amigo, tuvo un disgusto con él"

"Ya me lo habías contado, por eso será mejor que vayas con él después de todo eres su novia no?" 

Saiko se ruborizo 

" No soy una niña que necesite cuidados Saiko, puedes estar tranquila, además aunque mi madre tenga problemas financieros sé que encontrare una forma para ayudarla"

"Tienes razón"

Kagome se despido de su amiga y se quedo sola en el departamento que ahora le parecía inmenso y decidió salir a caminar mientras pensaba la forma de ayudar a su familia, su madre le había comunicado que ya no podría mandarle mas dinero extra, y aunque ella lo necesitaba para cubrir sus gastos porque con su sueldo no le alcanzaba, no era del todo indispensable, ella se las arreglaría de alguna manera, tal vez le pudiera trabajar horas extra y conseguir un aumento en su salario, o buscar otro empleo.

++++++++

" Oye, fíjate por donde caminas" Le dijo una voz 

"Pero si eres tu, el amigo de Hiroshi verdad"

"Oh! Y a quien tenemos aquí, la mujer que gusta hablar en los oídos de hombres extraños, sin saber que los esta provocando"

" Tu…. pedazo de…." 

Kozuke la miro con aire derrotado. Era extraño pero eso la hizo preocuparse por él, parecía no haber dormido en días, su aspecto era descuidado.

" Oye te ocurre algo"

" No…estoy bien…"

"Bueno en ese caso…" Se preparo para marcharse pero algo la detuvo, se dio vuelta y lo vio sentarse en un banco inclinándose con los brazos en sus rodillas y las manos sobre su cabeza, Él al ver que ella aun estaba allí le dijo.

" Seria mucho pedir que te quedaras un rato, te prometo que no te molestare"

Acaso sabia que aquella vez la había molestado, acaso lo había hecho adrede, parecía muy abatido "…Esta bien…" dijo casi de manera imperceptible y se sentó a su lado.

" Sabes….. he perdido a mi mejor amigo"

¡! (Porque me cuenta esas cosas, no nos conocemos tanto) "No, lo creo el también te extraña y sufre mucho" ( No debería meterme en sus asuntos, que tonta; debería haber callado)

¿? "Acaso lo has visto"

"Esta saliendo con Saiko, la chica que conociste en el bar, ella es amiga mía"

"Sabes donde podría estar ahora, debo hablar con él"

"Se fue de viaje"

"Ya veo, al menos sabes cuando vuelve"

"En unas semanas"

"Seria mucho pedir que me hagas compañía, no te molestare mas lo juro! Sé que lo que hiciste fue por el coraje que te dio mi comportamiento, a veces soy así perdona"

" Esta bien, seamos amigos entonces ¿De acuerdo?" Le tendió su mano y Él la miro, 

En todo lo que había durado su vida, no había conocido a nadie tan confiado y sincero dispuesto a ofrecer su amistad a un perfecto extraño " Gracias" se manejo a decir.

+++++++

Semanas después

Kosuke había llegado a conocer a Kagome, ella era una buena persona, era pura de corazón lo supo cuando la acompaño a aquel lugar de niños huérfanos, para llevarles juguetes, los ancianos y enfermos también conocían a Kagome, se divertían con sus bromas y atesoraban todo lo que ella pudiera regalarles. No tenia una gran fortuna, ganaba lo suficiente como para vivir, era muy humilde a comparación de la inmensa fortuna que el tenia, se estaba enamorando de ella, con los días que pasaba a su lado ese sentimiento crecía mas dentro de Él.

Kagome se había dado cuenta que Kosuke no era el patán que ella había pensado en un principio él actuaba así porque de esa manera ponía un escudo entre él y la gente, le costaba trabajo comunicarse con los demás y a su manera vivía en su propio mundo, estaba comenzando a interesarse por Él. Los dos compartían el almuerzo todas las mañanas y se había convertido en una especie de ritual, Kagome se sentía muy bien a su lado como si hubieran si se hubieran conocido desde siempre.


	8. Transformación

Cap. 8. **Transformación**

Laboratorio Shark Dark

Era tarde y Kosuke se preparaba para cerrar el lugar cuando noto una figura inclinada en el marco de la puerta, tenia los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho y vestía un traje negro con camisa blanca.

" Me imagino que tienes una respuesta" Dijo la figura

(es otra vez ese sujeto loco que dice ser mi hermano) " Que debo hacer para que dejes de molestarme, sabes bien que no creo una palabra de lo que me dijiste"

"No es necesario que me creas, solo debes acceder a lo que te pido, o acaso un científico como tu tiene miedo de comprobar que se ha equivocado"

"Claro que no, esta bien terminemos con todo esto"

" Sabia que lo entenderías" Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Sesshoumaru.

"No, lo hago para probarte que nada sucederá y para que me dejes en paz de una vez"

"Lamento decirte que las cosas, al contrario de lo que tu crees no terminaran, sino comenzaran, una nueva vida te espera aunque no me importa como la uses, si me necesitas puedes buscarme en la corporación YU.KA"

" Tienes algo que ver con esa corporación"

"Soy el dueño y tu también lo serás, si me lo pides puedo dejarla solo para ti"

" He oído rumores sobre esa corporación dicen que utiliza métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir que sus clientes paguen lo que deben"

" Y que esperabas, nos dedicamos a seguros y a prestamos, debemos saber bien si nos están timando o no"

Kozuke lo miro desconfiado y extendió su brazo queriendo terminar con todo de una vez, aparentemente era mentira todo lo que aquel hombre le decía pues no se imaginaba que él poderoso dueño de aquel imperio, pues no era una sola corporación sino varias y cada una se dedicaba a algo diferente, se corría la voz que poseía el país entero, estuviera parado frente a El confesándole ser un yukai y su hermano, sufriendo alguna clase de delirio. Además el hombre se veía bastante joven para ser quien decía ser.

Las uñas de las manos de Seshoumaru crecieron en garras afiladas para asombro de Kosuke, con una de ellas hizo un pequeño tajo en la piel de su brazo y un hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de ella, el tomo el brazo extendido de Kozuke y lo rozo con el suyo.

" Solo con eso bastara" Le dijo mientras la herida cicatrizaba instantáneamente. Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera.

" Ahora te vas? Te das cuenta de que no ha pasado nada"

" Pronto… lo sentirás, ha sido muy productivo verte de nuevo hermano" Sin decir mas salió del lugar.

Kosuke comenzó a sentir como todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, todo se volvía negro y rojo, los sonidos eran de repente demasiado fuertes, se tapo los oídos pero no podía detenerlos, imágenes, miles de imágenes atravesaron su mente, su cuerpo se sentía como si le hubiesen golpeado de mil maneras, dolor demasiado dolor cayo al piso mientras sentía como su cabello crecía largo, que sucedía! Algo se acercaba como una flecha que entraba en su cuerpo y entonces lo recordó todo, su vida pasada, su amor, sus amigos, sus enemigos, su hermano, sus padres, y aquella traidora. 

"Ahora, lo recuerdo Sesshoumaru mi nombre es Inuyasha" 

++++++

Camino hasta el espejo que había en la sala pudo ver como su aspecto había cambiado, su cabello largo blanco caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos seguían siendo dorados aunque ahora el color era más intenso sabia que ya no necesitaba de la ayuda de los lentes, podía ver con claridad (me pregunto como hizo Seshoumaru para esconder su cola y las marcas en su cara) deseo que sus orejas no se vieran y estas desaparecieron al solo pensamiento de ello al igual que sus garras (entonces, mis rasgos obedecen a mi voluntad)

Algo quebró su concentración que estaba puesta en su aspecto y fue el pensamiento de ella: Kikio había muerto al salvarle la vida y ella era Mikki, debía recompensarla por todo el daño que había sufrido a causa de Él, pero también estaba ella, la mujer que había fingido no conocerlo, la que en esta vida se había divertido tanto a sus espaldas, seguramente la muy cínica sabia desde un comienzo quien era Él y se aprovecho de que el no la recordase, era una bruja que había pretendido hechizarlo con sus encantos, pero el se encargaría de hacerle pagar las deudas que tenia con el.


	9. Nuevos Compromisos

Cap. 9. **Nuevos Compromisos**

Mikki no podía pedir que las cosas salieran mejor de lo que ya estaban, desde aquella sesión con el señor Prat. Ella había recordado su vida pasada con precisión y era muy consciente de ello pero de todas las maneras que había imaginado y planeado encontrarse con Kosuke jamas imagino que este fuera a buscarla a ella. 

Aquella mañana había decidido a llevar a cabo su plan, fingiría un suicidio delante de Kosuke para despertar su compasión, pero no tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo, Él fue a verla a su casa, le pidió que se comprometieran y que fuera a vivir con él, la felicidad que sentía no podía describirse en palabras, él le había contado todo lo que le había sucedido últimamente y ella le había confesado (a medias, jamas le diría la verdad) que ella también lo recordaba, el la había mirado intensamente como una mártir en la hoguera, eso no la incomodo porque siempre sacaría provecho de ello, mientras el pensara que era ella quien había muerto al salvar su vida. 

+++++++

Kagome miro la hora de su reloj en el restaurante que siempre solía almorzar con Kosuke, esta seria la tercer semana desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, se había esfumado de repente, primero penso que estaba trabajando en algún proyecto importante y tenia poco tiempo para los conocidos pero después comenzó a preocuparse de que algo malo le hubiera pasado, después de todo ni siquiera recibió un llamado de su parte. 

Suspiro y saco la carta que Saiko le había mandado desde las Vegas en América.

__

Querida Kagome: 

Sé que para esta altura debería haber vuelto, pero adivina lo que paso:

Me he casado, por favor no te enojes conmigo, sé que fue una locura precipitarme así, pero con Hiroshi no sirven mucho los razonamientos lógicos, lo amo y estoy tan feliz, lo único que lamento es no poder compartir mi felicidad contigo, nos iremos de luna de miel a Egipto puedes creerlo? No sabia que El tenia una gran fortuna, hasta después de casarme que fue cuando me lo dijo, el te manda saludos y me dice que no te acerques a su amigo si por algún motivo trata de hablar contigo, bueno querida amiga eso es todo lo que tengo para decirte, no se bien cuando regrese pero te avisare.

Cariños Saiko.

Kagome doblo la hoja de la carta sonriendo, era feliz por la suerte que le había tocado a su amiga, que había encontrado al príncipe azul que siempre estaba buscado, aunque ella lo consideraba un poco atrevido con las mujeres, tal vez a Saiko no le importaba y seguramente lograría reformarlo.

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Kosuke que le había sucedido? Acaso se había molestado con ella? Había dicho o hecho algo indebido para molestarlo?

Sus preguntas se congelaron cuando vio al otro lado de la calle un hombre con un traje elegante que parecía mirarla directamente a los ojos, aunque desde esa distancia eso era imposible, su aspecto era el mismo de Kosuke al menos eso parecía por lo menos tenia el cabello negro igual que su amigo, aunque algo en él la inquietaba, la hacia sentirse incomoda, estaba tan concentrada en esa imagen que se salto cuando alguien toco su hombro, se dio vuelta para ver unos ojos dorados que la miraban intensamente, era El pero como podía ser? Si estaba enfrente del restaurante a punto de cruzar la calle? (No se puede estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo) se dio vuelta rápidamente para comprobar si aun estaba allí pero la figura había desaparecido, en cambio estaba ahora mirándola directamente a los ojos en silencio, había demasiada frialdad en sus ojos, ya no llevaba sus lentes que lo hacían parecer dócil y humano, debía averiguar que le estaba ocurriendo a Kosuke, ya sabia ella que los científicos eran extraños pero nunca había imaginado que era para tanto, " Que ocurre Kosuke, casi me matas del susto"

El aun no le respondía y seguía mirándola intensamente. " Acaso ha sucedido algo, puedes confiar en mi, sabes que soy tu amiga"

Inuyasha sonrío sarcásticamente, que nervios tenia esta mujer para seguir jugando frente suyo, " He descubierto tu juego Kagome, será mejor que dejes de actuar, jugar a la inocente no te sienta bien"

" Pero…que…No sé que hablas" ( Que estaba sucediendo)

" Sabes muy bien quien soy verdad? Te aprovechaste de que no recordase nada, tienes una idea de cuanto sufrimiento has causado? Personas como tu no merecen la pena" Dijo con desprecio.

" No sé que tanto estas diciendo, yo no sé que hablas" 

El se había acercado a su lado y tiro de su cabello obligándola a quedar a la altura de su cara estaba muy cerca de sus labios cuando dijo" Si no recuerdas, mejor para ti, pero yo me encargare de que lo hagas, tengo el poder para eso y lo usare, pero primero veré como te derrumbas a mis pies y suplicas; bruja" La soltó empujándola aunque no con demasiada fuerza, hacia atrás de su asiento.

Kagome trato de recuperar la dignidad que le quedaba mientras se reponía de aquel asalto, cuando miro para contestarle Kosuke había desaparecido. Que rayos estaba sucediendo? Porque se comportaba así con ella, se había vuelto loco? El sujeto era peligroso lo sentía de alguna manera, algo le decía que se apartase del camino de ese hombre y eso era lo que haría, se olvidaría de Él y continuaría con su vida, la ciudad era demasiado grande y no tenían porque volver a verse, sus ojos contuvieron las lagrimas que parecían querer traicionar toda la calma que fingía experimentar, se levanto y salió como pudo de aquel lugar. 

Jamas volvería a verlo…. No sabia porque eso le dolía mas que todas las cosas horribles que le había dicho. Una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos. ( Hasta nunca, Kosuke espero que seas feliz, a pesar de lo que piensas de mí) 


	10. Una medida desesperada y Una sentencia

Cap. 10. **Una medida desesperada y una sentencia**

Kagome trato de no pensar demasiado en los meses que siguieron se dedico a su trabajo con mas esfuerzo del que estaba habituada a hacer. Aun no sabia cuando Saiko regresaría por sus cartas, le había indicado que seguiría viajando con su marido, al menos una de ellas dos era feliz. Un día llego a su apartamento para encontrar a su madre esperando por ella, tenia una expresión muy preocupada.

"Pasa algo madre"- Dijo Kagome preocupada

"Hija, ha sucedido algo terrible y me temo que yo lo he causado todo"

"Dime lo que sucede, me estas asustando"

Su madre le miro con una expresión contrita "Recuerdas, que hace meses te dije que no podría mandarte mas dinero?"

"Si, pero luego me dijiste que no hacia falta que me preocupara pues todo se había solucionado"

"Eso es verdad en parte... yo no quería importunarte con los problemas de la casa, ( su voz parecía quebrarse) así que decidí pedir prestado acudí a amigos y conocidos pero nadie quería prestarme o no tenían lo suficiente, ya sabes que no conozco a mucha gente rica, así que decidí acudir a Yu.Ka"

" Pero…Porque lo hiciste, todos saben que no se debe hacer tratos con ellos, hay rumores…"

Su madre la interrumpió. "Ya lo sé, pero estaba desesperada, no fue tan malo sabes, ellos cumplieron con su parte, el problema fui yo que no les pude devolver la suma al tiempo establecido"

"Seguro, son cosas que pueden arreglarse" Dijo esperando calmar a su angustiada madre

Incapaz de sostener mas tiempo la conversación decidió soltar a su hija todo lo que había ocurrido. " Cuando les pedí mas tiempo solo me dieron un mes pero no fue suficiente, así que como había firmado la casa en garantía y mi sueldo también, lo ejecutaron todo, quede a la calle, fui a la oficina para tratar de razonar con uno de los encargados y yo perdí el control…no se como paso…. no me explico que fue lo que me llevo a actuar de esa manera sentía como si una fuerza mas fuerte que yo me manipulara para que tomara el arma del guardia y los amenazara para que devolvieran mi casa, afortunadamente cuando iban a llamar la policía, uno de los dueños entro y dijo que no seria necesario que entendía que estaba actuando mi indignación, dijo que no me hiciera problema y trato de tranquilizarme"

"Ves, las cosas se solucionaron no es tan malo después de todo"

"Si, lo es porque me dijo que para asegurarse de que cumpliese con regresar lo que les debía guardaría el vídeo en que esta grabada la reacción que yo tuve, y que no se los mostraría a las autoridades por lo menos en una semana que es el tiempo que me dio para recaudar el dinero"

"¿Una semana?"

"Sí"

La imagen de esa mujer tan dulce y cariñosa detrás de las rejas, altero el corazón de Kagome, que clase de hombre era ese que le daba esperanzas a una mujer mayor para al siguiente minuto destrozarlas. Sin perder mas tiempo, agarro su chaqueta y decidió ir a esa corporación, simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como su madre se desmoronaba ante sus ojos.

"Donde va hija"- Levanto sus ojos llorosos hacia ella. Mientras llevaba con una mano temblorosa un pañuelo a sus ojos.

"A encontrar una solución" Salió apresuradamente hacia la corporación.

++++++

Ya habían pasado dos horas en la sala de espera, la secretaria como no tenia nada mas que hacer fijo su atención en ella y pregunto

"Debes tener un problema muy grave, para soportar esperar tanto para hablar con el dueño"

"Sí…. Oye dime como es él, se puede razonar o no con el sujeto" Tal vez la secretaria podría brindarle alguna ayuda importante, cualquier cosa serviría.

" Lamento decirte que no demasiado, es que no sé cuál de los dos hermanos es el peor, solía pensar que el mayor, pero el menor desde que se hizo cargo de esta empresa, no parece tener un buen humor que digamos"

"¿Entonces el menor es el que esta a cargo de esta empresa?"

"Sí"

Un timbre sonó por el comunicador. La secretaria levanto la cabeza y le hizo una seña a Kagome "Ya puedes pasar"

Entro a un estudio inmenso, decorado con muebles antiguos de roble, demasiado elegante y sobrio al mismo tiempo, sin demostrar ser ostentoso, una alfombra con motivos chinos cubría el centro de la habitación, una de las paredes era una ventana que permitía ver toda la ciudad. Mientras se acercaba noto que el dueño del que le habían hablado tenia el cabello blanco y unos ojos dorados, se parecía a alguien…Kozuke??? Si no era él podría decirse que era su hermano gemelo, el se paro y camino hacia ella, si era Él podía sentirlo de alguna manera inexplicable que ni ella comprendía. Él hablo primero

"Supongo que vienes por lo que paso a tu querida madre verdad?"

" Co… como…lo sabes"

"Sé muchas cosas" Dijo poniéndose frente suyo al dar vuelta del escritorio donde estaba sentado, tenia una expresión muy serena y relajada, como la de un león que se mueve en su propio territorio.

"Kozuke?….. que haces aquí" Estaba tan impresionada que esas fueron las únicas palabras que pudo articular

"No soy mas aquel hombre que conociste, soy Inuyasha…. Kagome y estoy cansado de que no me recuerdes" (Pero eso pronto se solucionara), se dirigió a uno de los cajones que había en el escritorio y saco un jarro para apoyarlo a la mesa, un extraño liquido burbujeaba en él "Bébelo" le miro a los ojos como si la desafiara a contradecirlo.

Pues no le daría con el gusto se estaba cansando de sus juegos, la vida de su madre estaba en juego y si dejarse drogar la iba a ayudar con las cosas sea! Obligo a su mano vacilante tomar la jarra con firmeza y dio un sorbo. Él líquido le quemaba la garganta se le hacia difícil respirar y tragar, todo paso muy rápido Kagome cayo al piso de rodillas delante de él con las manos sosteniéndose la cabeza, apretando los ojos con fuerza, intentando mantener lejos aquellos recuerdos que parecían querer invadirla, sus instintos le decían que luchara para mantenerlos lejos porque serian más dolorosos; que si hubieran atentado contra su vida con un arma, pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles vio como había muerto como había recuperado su vida y como ella había pedido la ayuda de Kaede dos años después cuando pudo regresar a la época y enterarse que la consideraban una traidora, para olvidarlo todo y no sufrir mas, convencida de que jamas lo volvería a ver borro su recuerdo de su memoria y de la de sus familiares. 

Sin embargo allí estaba él culpándola por algo que había hecho Kikio y no ella. Permaneció allí arrodillada con los ojos cerrados sintiendo aquel dolor en su alma, el mismo que había padecido desde la ultima vez que lo vio y durante los dos años que le siguieron cada vez que intentaba volver por el pozo y no podía

El mismo dolor que casi la destruye cuando comprendió que Él había dudado de ella y la consideraba culpable, aun después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

Una fría voz la saco de su estado contemplativo

"Bien, ahora que ya lo sabes podemos volver a lo nuestro verdad?" Su voz estaba desprovista de emociones.

Kagome seguía aturdida por lo ocurrido y asintió con la cabeza

" Tu querida madre como ya lo sabrás fue manipulada para hacer todo lo que hizo y todo con un solo propósito: Que estés aquí. Te diré lo que tengo planeado para ti Kagome" Hizo una pausa "Perdonare a tu madre las deudas que tiene y le daré una vida mejor de la que podría llevar aun teniendo el dinero suficiente, a cambio de que trabajes para mi bueno, no directamente, pues no se me ocurre una idea mejor que la que seas la asistente de mi futura esposa"

"¿Tu futura esposa?" Dijo con voz débil, sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

"Serás la asistente de Kikio. De ahora en adelante harás todo lo que ella te ordene, esta claro? Y te mudaras a nuestra casa para que puedas cumplir con tus obligaciones, pues no tendrás horarios, ni privilegios, a la hora que ella lo desee tu estarás allí para lo que se le ofrezca, no tienes que preocuparte por amigos, en casa hay demasiados empleados, claro que no serán como tu, pues no podrás salir de la casa sin autorización o sin decir donde vas. Te quedo claro?

Se dejo caer a un costado del piso, no se atrevía a levantar la cara para mirarlo porque no quería mostrar sus lagrimas, todo dentro de ella era una mezcla de emociones coraje, amor, rabia, indignación, porque le hacia eso, y como era que Kikio estaba aun allí y a punto de casarse con el, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, era pleno siglo XXI y se las había ingeniado para hacerla la esclava de la mujer que lo había traicionado haciéndose pasar por ella.


	11. Viviendo con el enemigo

Cap. 11. **Viviendo con el enemigo**

Quizá la vida en el infierno era más fácil de la que ella llevaba en esa casa, hacia ya una semana que estaba bajo las ordenes de Kikio, quien se divertía dándole tareas absurdas y humillantes, pero a ella no le importaba lo único que quería, era que su madre estuviese bien, y que Sota no se enterase de lo que había sucedido, eso probablemente no ocurriría porque el estaba en América estudiando en la Universidad, así que las cosas andaban bien para su familia menos para ella. 

Tenia que admitir que jamas se hubiera imaginado el lugar en el que estaba, había pensado que seria una casa de ricos pero esta pasaba todas las proporciones conocidas, todo el lujo estaba en todas partes, excepto en su cuarto, claro que le fue asignado por la propia Kikio, su cuarto parecía una prisión dentro la casa, las paredes eran grises y casi no tenia ventana, si se podía llamar ventana a la ranura por la que podía verse para fuera, que era demasiado angosta y solo servia para ventilar el cuarto, desde que había llegado no había visto a Inuyasha ni una sola vez, tal vez porque la misma Kikio se encargaba de eso.

Esa mañana le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber limpiado el piso con un trapo y solo sus manos por capricho de Kikio que le había dicho que tenia suerte de que no le diera mas cosas que hacer y que no era ningún secreto para nadie que ella la despreciaba. Kikio se había divertido con ella bastante y Kagome tuvo que reprimir el carácter fuerte que tenia aun en contra de sí misma pues no quería enfadar a la señora para que la echara de allí la vida de su madre estaba en juego y ella lo sabia. Ese día Kikio le había dicho que necesitaba que se hiciera cargo de la cena de la noche pues tendrían invitados.

+++++++

Kikio miro a Inuyasha disimuladamente mientras sostenía la copa del brindis en sus manos, sus amigos estaban contentos disfrutaban de la velada, todos excepto ella, noto como Inuyahsa no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a Kagome y no se preocupaba en disimularlo acaso no pensaba un poco en ella, o estaba confiado que no lo notaria? Miro con odio a la figura que se encontraba parada alejada de la mesa con una bandeja al costado en una de sus manos.

Kagome sentía que le ardían las mejillas era una suerte que la luz no diera tan potente para el lado donde ella estaba, él la había estado mirando fijamente en todo lo que duraba la velada y ni un momento la miro a Kikio, sentía cierta satisfacción por eso pero por otro lado estaba furiosa con él, si llevara el collar le diría "Siéntate", pero las cosas últimamente salían al contrario de lo que ella deseaba, no podía sostener su mirada mucho tiempo así que ocasionalmente encontraba muy atractivo el piso.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de mirarla, estaba muy bonita aun con esa ropa fea que Kikio le obligaba a usar, había cumplido con todo sin quejarse ni una sola vez, Él lo sabia. Aun a pesar de las cosas que ella había hecho el aun la deseaba, desde que había llegado a su casa su esencia lo estaba volviendo loco, podía olerla todos los días, tenia que hacer algo, poner fin a la locura que le estaba provocando, era una lucha de todos los días tener que contenerse y no hacerse con ella de una buena vez.

Por fortuna la cena había terminado penso Kagome mientras se deslizaba en su camisón de dormir, no podía dejar de pensar en él, recordarlo todo solo había servido para hacer que sus sentimientos volviesen a ser los mismos que antes y aunque lo intentara jamas podría odiarlo por más furiosa que se pusiera en contra de Él. Apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir.

Al cabo de un rato sintió que la puerta se abría para volver a cerrarse. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle fuerte en el pecho y dijo con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar "Quien…. esta ahí" pero tuvo que reconocer que tenia miedo de la respuesta.


	12. El camino de regreso

Cap12. **El camino de Regreso**

Sango miraba a Miroku bajo una nueva luz, vaya que su esposo… corrección el monje libidinoso, tenia secretos, claro que había esperado casarse con ella primero para después revelarle toda la verdad sobre quien era ella.

Al principio no le había creído aquella historia fantástica, traída de los cabellos, hasta que por uno de sus malditos hechizos le hizo recordar su pasado con Él, en el cual habían sido pareja se habían casados y hasta tenido hijos.

El verdadero revuelo empezó por la carta que la madre de Kagome le mando a Saiko contándole lo ocurrido y como Kagome había terminado trabajando en la casa de aquel hombre siniestro.

Ella y Miroku habían decidido suspender la gira y regresar inmediatamente, aunque debían hacer varias escalas primero y tomar dos aviones mas, para defender a su amiga de Inuyasha o al menos intentar alejarla de Él. 

Sango sabia la verdad porque la misma Kaede antes de morir le había contado que Kagome había logrado regresar y al ver que la consideraban una traidora había decidido perder su memoria, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Miro preocupada a su esposo que se sentaba a su lado.

"Que sucederá ahora Miroku?"

"No lo sé Sango, pero si Sesshoumaru realmente logro cambiar a Inuyasha no será el mismo que antes, aunque su corazón permanezca intacto, todos sus instintos, sus anhelos y deseos más oscuros se harán más fuertes y no podrá dominarlos como antes"

"Eso quiere decir que si Kagome esta cerca…"

"No lo sé Sango…. No lo sé"

La asistente de vuelo paso ofreciendo un refrigerio y los ojos de Miroku volaron en esa dirección

"Creo que tomare un refrigerio, querida" 

Un golpe fuerte en su cabeza lo hizo cambiar de opinión

"Ouch! Eso dolió"

"Tu no cambias, ¿verdad?" Grito enojada.

Miroku puso su mano detrás de su cabeza y rió alegremente.

"Sango, no te angusties sabes que te amo y eres la mujer más importante para mí"

Sango se ruborizo ante tal declaración y porque los pasajeros habían puesto especial atención en ellos desde que ella había comenzado a gritarle.


	13. Oscura Noche Demoníaca

Advertencia: Escenas que contienen lemonish

Aclaración: Si son MENORES DE EDAD o no les gusta este tipo de escenas NO LEAN ESTE CAPITULO pasen al siguiente.

[ Apago la luz y se dispuso a dormir al cabo de un rato sintió que la puerta se abría para volver a cerrarse. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle fuerte en el pecho y dijo con toda la fuerza que pudo juntar "Quien…. esta ahí" pero tuvo que reconocer que tenia miedo de la respuesta]

Cap. 13. **Oscura Noche Demoniaca**

Unos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad pero ella no los noto.

El no contesto, se acerco despacio a la cama se sentó inclinándose para prender el velador que dejaba escapar una tenue luz. 

"Tenia ganas de verte" le dijo mirándola a los ojos. El color de los ojos de Inuyasha eran dorados ahora, no quería alertarla sobre lo que estaba por ocurrir.

"No puedes estar aquí, no es correcto" Exclamo sobresaltada, esperando que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran.

"Estoy en mi casa puedo hacer lo que quiera" Se inclino hacia delante, atrapando su cintura con uno de sus brazos atrayéndola para si, sus labios se acercaron a los de ella y aunque trato de no aceptarlos, la atraparon fácilmente. 

Demasiado fácilmente, se estremeció, negando el repentino estallido de emociones que parecían surgir dentro de ella. Le toco el pecho para detenerlo pero esa débil negativa solo lo alentó más. Él profundizo el beso, invadiendo su boca. En un esfuerzo por aferrarse a la cordura Kaome arranco sus labios de los de Él.

"¿Porque estas atormentándome de esta manera Inuyasha?¿ Que quieres de mí?" Grito frustrada. Trato de zafarse de sus manos pero estas la asían como el acero.

"Todo. Lo quiero todo de ti, Kaome. Y luego cuando ya no te quede mas que ofrecerme, querré mas"

"No lo conseguirás, te lo juro, nunca me tendrás a Mí" Murmuro ella

"¿Me estas desafiando?" Le subió el mentón con una de sus manos, sin quitar la otra que aprisionaba su cintura. Ella no le contesto solo se limito a mirar hacia un costado. Él sonrío como si hubiera esperado esa reacción de ella.

"Di que me deseas Kaome, " La zamarreo suavemente- "Dilo". No deseaba que las cosas fueran de esa manera entre ellos pero El no podía controlarse ya no era un Hanyu era un Yukai y había agotado todas sus fuerzas en mantenerse alejado.

"Que lo diga y me vea desgraciada por el resto de mis días ¡No!"- Grito ella

"Dilo y tendrás la gloria que tengo el poder de darte"- Paso un dedo por sus labios. "No lo digas y tu pobre y agobiada alma seguirá soportando mas penas."

"Tú eres el que trae pena a mi alma y ahora suéltame" Lucho por zafarse de Él, pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos 

Él la sostenía con firmeza.

"Pero eso no es verdad ¿No Kaome?". Lo miro horrorizada mientras le asía las muñecas como si las tuviera esposadas "Es lo que niegas lo que te apena el alma ¿Verdad?" Lujuria eso era lo que corría por sus venas en ese instante, lo que hablaba por Él, lo que lo manejaba, lo que lo llevaba a actuar así con Ella 

"N-n-No" Tartamudeo pero sabia que estaba mintiendo. 

Sintió una de sus garras comenzar a recorrer suavemente por su garganta como si estuviera acariciándola y que cedía el primer botón de su camisón. "No te lo niegues mas Kaome", le dijo hablando con sus labios sobre los suyos, mientras le desabrochaba otro botón, 

"No lo haré" Gruño ella, otro botón se abrió y Kaome sintió que su ira estallaba. El no la tomaría. Nunca. Jamas seria tan tonta. 

El se acerco a ella y toco la abertura del camisón, Kaome le arranco violentamente la mano de allí, pero al hacerlo logro rasgar la tela haciéndola más grande. Bajo la vista nerviosa y vio que parte de su sostén podía verse. Entonces se desespero por huir de Él, su proximidad la aterraba. 

Cuando se le acerco nuevamente los ojos de Kaome buscaron una vía de escape pero no había ninguna. Intento contenerlo con las manos pero Él era demasiado fuerte, le tiro del cabello para apartarlo pero él la ignoro. Sus esfuerzos casi eran imperceptibles para Inuyasha.

Aunque quería salir corriendo de allí, le resulto difícil, sus labios silenciaron la protesta de ella que termino en un débil gemido. Quería escapar, pero en el fondo quería que continuara, lo deseaba esa parte de ella que aun pretendía su amor. Casi presa de un hechizo sintió como el se recostaba sobre ella, aunque intento seguir resistiéndose, acepto sus labios odiándose por permitirlo El nunca la amaría como a Kikio y aunque su conciencia no se cansaba de repetirle que estaba haciendo el papel de tonta, la pasión de Inuyasha parecía susurrar algo muy diferente, algo que ella quería con todo su corazón, ya no pudo razonar con claridad. 

El desgarro lo que quedaba del resto de su ropa cuando dejo de besarla, La piel blanca de Kaome parecía fascinarlo, de modo que la contemplo durante un largo rato, como maravillado por esa imagen, hundió su rostro cerca de su cuello y pareció embriagarse con su perfume como si hubiera soñado con él durante largos años y por fin lograra adueñarse. Toco cada mechón de su cabello como si hubiera sido un tesoro que recién acababa de descubrir. 

Acaricio su piel de satén y cuando percibió la respuesta de ella (ya no lucharía) no pudo esperar más. Se bajo de la cama, se quito el resto de la ropa y volvió a la cama. Se tendió sobre ella y inclinándose sobre su oído le murmuro:

"He esperado, tanto para esto…una eternidad pero no mas"

Esas palabras, la llenaron de lagrimas, probablemente esa noche estaba destinada a existir y su resultado también fuera obra de un orden superior. Era su terrible secreto que amara a aquel hombre comprometido con otra y su orgullo seria el precio que tendría que pagar por ese sentimiento. Impulsivamente, El tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con todo el deseo contenido en su alma, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, se acomodo entre sus piernas.

Aunque debió haber dolor, el de su corazón hizo palidecer cualquier otro. Su ritmo era vigoroso e imparable. Kaome comenzó a estremecerse, sentía que su placer crecía hasta tal punto que quiso implorarle que se detuviera. Pero no se lo pidió, su cuerpo se había rendido a las sensaciones nuevas y excitantes que crecían dentro de ella pretendiendo emerger a la superficie, El no se detuvo. 

Inuyasha gimió y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, gozando de su clímax y prolongándolo lo mas que pudo. "Kaome…. Mi Kaome". Pronuncio besando su cuello, humedeciéndolo con su boca, sus colmillos descendieron firmemente sobre su piel y los hundió dañando aquella piel suave, saboreándola, probándola "Ahora eres mía" Le dijo al oído sonriendo con satisfacción.


	14. Sin Salida

Cap. 14. **Sin Salida**

Kaome despertó al día siguiente El aun estaba en el cuarto con ella, se encontró con sus ojos que la miraban directamente. Cuando intento incorporarse Él le alcanzo una bata y ella se apresuro a envolverse en ella. Mientras él la miraba vestirse.

"Que haré contigo Kaome" Dijo pensando en voz alta, pues en ningún momento había previsto marcarla como su pareja, si Kikio veía su marca en el cuello de Kaome él estaría en un grave problema, ya de por si, Kikio no merecía lo que Él había hecho. Aun así se preguntaba porque en todo este tiempo no había marcado a Kikio como paso con Kaome, ellas eran muy distintas, penso que Kaome siempre lograba que él actuase instintivamente al contrario de Kikio con quien siempre estaba calculando todos sus movimientos.

"No sé que hablas ya tenias lo que viniste a buscar porque no te marchas y me dejas sola" Dijo con un tono agresivo y fuerte

Lo que había dicho Kaome, después de lo que habían compartido realmente lo enfureció, pero en realidad estaba más furioso con el mismo que con ella "Bien, me iré pero debes saber que volveré cada vez que quiera y otra cosa jamas dejes que Kikio sepa lo nuestro o te enfrentaras a mi ira, te lo juro" Salió dando un portazo fuerte sin esperar una respuesta

"¿Que Dios cruel fue el que alguna vez nos unió?" "Como es posible que hayas cambiado tanto". Penso Kaome mirando la puerta después que el se había marchado. Pero nadie la escucharía, sabiendo que no había esperanzas, se dejo caer sobre el cubrecama y lloro como si hubiera estado viviendo el fin del mundo. Aparentemente en el futuro no le esperaba mas que llanto y recuerdos.

+++++

Kikio se había ensañado con ella peor que antes, tal vez porque sospechaba algo, podía notar que su trato con Inuyasha había cambiado estaban mas distanciados que antes. Kaome se había pasado todo los días tratando de ocultar las marcas que Inuyasha le había dejado.

Se estaba volviendo loca, se preguntaba que diría su querida Kikio si se enteraba de lo que ocurría bajo sus narices, pero nada la preparo para lo que estaba a punto de vivir. Eve era una muchacha que trabajaba en la cocina y lo más cercano a una amiga que ella había podido llegar a hacer. Cuando la vio venir le dedico una sonrisa pero esta se ensombreció por el aspecto que traía Eve

"Kaome la señorita Kikio dice que la espera en la sala, creo que no es nada bueno porque estaba muy contenta y cuando esa mujer se pone contenta me da escalofríos"

"Bien iré a ver que desea su Alteza Real" Dijo con sarcasmo marchándose para cumplir con el pedido.

Cuando llego al living encontró a Kikio rodeada de dos mujeres tomándole medidas. Kikio giro sonriendo a Kaome y le dijo, "Por fin estas aquí, Kaome es una suerte como somos casi tan parecidas con las tallas, posaras de modelo para estas mujeres, son modistas ¿Sabes?"

"¿Modistas?"

"Si, finalmente Inuyasha me propuso casamiento será dentro de dos meses y tengo tantas cosas que hacer que posar me hace perder el tiempo, pero contigo bastara para que poses por mí, Inuyasha me dijo que no escatimara en gastos, quiere que parezca una reina cuando nos casemos ¿No te parece maravilloso?"

"Señorita, se siente bien" Dijo una de las mujeres al ver que se ponía pálida y sé aferraba a un costado de la pared

"Si, lo siento es que no comí demasiado hoy" Mintió. No le permitiría a Kikio verla desmoronarse se repuso para decir "Claro no habrá problema, ¿Ahora?"

"Cuanto antes, mejor" Dijo Kikio cediéndole su lugar y mirándola por la esquina del ojo era evidente que estaba disfrutando con todo ello.

Inuyasha se había arrepentido de la proposición a Kikio pero ni modo, ella merecía estar a su lado y mucho más por lo que había sacrificado por él, estaban distanciados y ella con lagrimas en los ojos intento llamar su atención diciéndole que no podía vivir sin él y que se mataría si la dejaba, le recordó todo lo que había sufrido haciéndolo sentir culpable, fue entonces cuando le propuso casarse con el, solo había una cosa que le preocupaba a estas alturas…. Kaome. El no la dejaría irse, ella era su pareja ahora y la retendría a como diera lugar, no podía permitir que se alejara de Él, y eso ni Kikio podría impedirlo, tendría que aceptar que siguiera viviendo con ellos.

Al día siguiente pidió hablar con ella en su estudio.

"Como ya te habrás enterado voy a casarme" La miro a los ojos, Kaome recordó esa mirada, era la misma de aquella vez en el pasado cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que elegía a Kikio pero ella se alejo corriendo de Él.

"Si, lo se" Dijo bajando sus ojos. Era una lastima no tener donde correr esta vez.

"Aun así seguirás aquí, viviendo conmigo"

Abrió los ojos sobresaltada. "¿Que? Acaso no me dejaras ir, ¿ Qué pensara tu esposa?" 

"Quien decide soy yo no ella"

"No pretenderás que me convierta en tu querida verdad"

"Eres mucho mas que eso para mí" Parecía estar sufriendo, pero sus palabras y acciones demostraban lo contrario.

"De ninguna manera, en cuanto te cases me iré, confío que tengas la decencia de cumplir con lo que prometiste sobre mi madre"

"Piensas mal, te quiero Kaome, eres mi pareja y no me importa lo que tenga que hacer para retenerte, ¿Entendiste?"

"No es justo no lo aceptare, me oyes"

"Kaome, eres mía. Siempre has sido mía y siempre lo serás."

"Soy tu empleada" Protesto " Y eso es lo que siempre seré. Por el simple hecho que trabajo para ti y abuses de mis sentimientos no significa que seas mi dueño o que algún día lo serás. Esas estúpidas marcas no significan nada para mí, ante la ley no pertenezco a nadie, por lo menos hasta el día que me case"

"No permitiré que otros hombres te miren, no les daré ese gusto, porque ese gusto será mío y mío exclusivamente. Por eso permanecerás aquí conmigo. Así que olvídate de esas ideas"

"Eres un monstruo" Dijo entre lagrimas y salió corriendo del estudio.

Debía escapar, tenia que haber una manera, si tan solo pudiera encontrarla.


	15. Un giro del destino

Cap 15. **Un giro del destino**

En el Avión

Miroku que había estado todo el tiempo meditando y abrazando a Sango se sobresalto de repente. Sango lo miro extrañada, algo pasaba.

" Esta presencia es…. Esta presencia…. No puede ser…." Comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre los pasajeros. Moviendo su cabeza.

"¿Que sucede Miroku, porque dices cosas sin sentido? Puedes explicarme ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?"

Él levanto una mano a Sango para que callara "Silencio Sango debo concentrarme o no lo atrapare"

"¿Atrapar, a quien, acaso hay algún enemigo cerca?"

"Nada de eso shhh Regresa al asiento creo que ya sé donde esta."

Miroku camino muy despacio tanto que era graciosa la manera de deslizarse. Podía ver en una cabellera roja asomarse por uno de los asientos. El extraño se dio vuelta antes que tocara su hombro. Unos ojos marrones se encontraron con Miroku.

"Vaya que eres lento Miroku" Lo miro divertido. "Te estuve observando desde que subiste al avión"

"Mika que rayos haces aquí."

"Solo pase a saludarte, vi a tu joven esposa, parece que no necesitaras mas mi ayuda ¿Verdad?"

Miroku se ruborizo y bajo la vista "Bueno… yo"

Otro golpe a su cabeza solo que esta vez provino de su amigo

"No tienes vergüenza, aun después de casado; pense que se te quitarían tus costumbres"

"Mira quien habla…. OH lo siento jamas quise decir que fueras como yo perdona" Junto sus manos y se inclino 

"Solo quería decir que eres bastante afortunado" 

Mika lo interrumpió moviendo una mano a señal de disculpa a Miroku "Ya me voy hay alguien que necesita ayuda, Adiós" Desapareció ante los ojos asombrados de Miroku no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa para su alivio. 

Una gota de sudor corrió por la frente de Miroku ciertamente no quería perder esa amistad que era de mucho valor para Él. 

Sango llego hasta donde estaba "¿Quien era tu amigo? 

+++++

Kaome estaba exhausta había tenido un día muy largo ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella intolerable noticia, el no la había molestado desde entonces, quizá y con suerte estaría reconsiderando dejarla marcharse, llevo sus manos a su cuello no había podido quitarse esas horribles marcas negras, aunque no eran grotescas eran un constante recordatorio de su suerte, ella era su pareja le gustase o no. 

No se había cambiado porque ni siquiera tenia animo para ello, iba a recoger una revista tirada a un costado del cuarto cuando sin querer tropezó con la pequeña mesa que había en la esquina del mismo, una pequeña caja que ella no recordaba que había llevado a la mansión cayo haciendo ruido al piso, cuando se acerco a ver que era sonrío, en aquella caja guardaba todas las baratijas que su abuelo le había regalado desde pequeña, se inclino para tomarla y se sentó en el piso con ella, al menos podría recordar los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a su familia en la infancia, la abrió y un objeto pareció brillar mas que todos, era una cadena con un dije de plata con la forma de un ángel en ella. La tomo en sus manos y paso sus dedos por la figura evocando los recuerdos.

**** Flasbak****

Ella se sentaba en la mesa al lado de su abuelo, este ceremoniosamente le estaba entregando la cadena.

"Kaome este Angel es el que cuida de nosotros, el que lego el sagrado poder a nuestros antepasados por sus méritos, es nuestro guardián, desde el cielo, las almas de nuestra familia descansan a su lado y te protegerán cuando sea necesario"

"Eso no será necesario abuelo, te tengo a ti"

"Por supuesto, solo recuerda que si alguna vez te sientes sola y desprotegida sostén este pendiente cerca de tu corazón y toda la fuerza de nuestra familia estará contigo." Dijo solemnemente. Pero se interrumpió "¿Qué haces?'" 

Lagrimas se pusieron en sus ojos a punto de derramarse.

Ella le había entregado la cadena al gato para que jugara.

"Eres una niña tonta, trato de darte lo mejor para ti y mira lo que haces"

Para calmar a su abuelo recupero la cadena y la deposito en una caja.

"No te apenes abuelo, ves la estoy guardando, lo siento" Su abuelo sonrío y ella lo abrazo.

****Fin del flashback****

El abuelo y sus regalos penso mientras ponía el dije cerca de su corazón esperando mitigar el dolor que había en el, para su sorpresa una sensación cálida comenzó a recorrerla como si realmente lo que le había dicho el abuelo era cierto, sentía que sus desgastadas fuerzas se iban recuperando haciéndola entrar en trance, se levanto para recostarse porque de repente sintió sueño, se quedo dormida con el dije cerca de su corazón.

+++++

Los rayos de la maña comenzaban a filtrarse por aquello que simulaba ser una ventana pero en realidad no lo era, eso le molesto y decidió cambiarlo de ninguna manera permitiría que su protegida siguiera viviendo en esas condiciones, la ventana cambio de forma a un exquisito diseño parecido a las formas Arabes, el cristal permitió al sol entrar con sus rayos.

Ella aun dormía por la fuerza que había empleado, sin saberlo con el dolor de su corazón, lo había llamado a su lado, acaricio su mejilla, demasiado sufrimiento para alguien tan joven y pura. Se recostó a su lado mirando su rostro pálido y puso su brazo protectoramente sobre su cintura. Todo iba a estar bien ahora, Él jamas permitiría que volvieran a lastimarla. 

Kaome se despertó para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que la miraban curiosos. Sintió que uno de sus brazos estaban sobre su cintura y se alejo de El rápidamente, pudo ver a un hombre muy guapo incorporarse delante de ella, su cabello era rojo como el fuego y era capaz de dejar sin aliento a cualquiera, ella sintió que comenzaba a faltarle el de ella.

Él sonrío y dijo "No debes temer nada de mi Kaome, estoy aquí para protegerte"

"Q..Quien eres"

"Soy el Michael pero si prefieres puedes decirme Mika como lo hacen mis amigos" Su mirada voló al collar con el dije que descansaba sobre la cama que ahora lo separaba a ambos.

"Tu… Tu… Eres ¿Él? De quien mi abuelo hablo ¿verdad?" Dijo después de seguir su mirada.

"Si, nunca antes había aparecido ante alguno de tu familia pero el dolor que sentías era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo además tu aura me atrajo desde que escuche tus lagrimas"

Se ruborizo de repente, era demasiado que supiese tanto de ella. Miro los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su dormitorio "¿Tu hiciste esto?" 

"Si, no permitiré que pases mas privaciones" El se acerco a ella y tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas.

"Debo saber si quieres que me quede contigo, de lo contrario tendré que marcharme y seguir cuidando de ti desde arriba, por favor di que quieres que me quede, siento que puedo ser mas útil para ti si estoy a tu lado" 

Su mano era tan cálida que parecía enviarle sensaciones de energía a su cuerpo. "Yo…no lo sé…Inu.."

"Solo tu puedes decidir, el no podrá hacer nada para cambiar lo que decidas"

"Esta bien, puedes quedarte"

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo apretándola contra su cuerpo. Kaome sentía pulsaciones de energía que la envolvían, podía sentir despertar sus poderes que habían permanecido dormidos desde que había perdido la memoria. 

" Eso es, tus poderes serán restaurados ahora y se elevaran al máximo en su potencial" Dijo cerca de su oído sin dejar de abrazarla. 

"Esto no puede ser real"

"Pero lo es, estoy aquí y no me iré de tu lado"


	16. Mi amigo Michael

Cap16. **Mi amigo Michael **

Sango recordó la conversación que había tenido con Miroku semanas atrás mientras viajaban en el taxi hacia la casa de Kosuke.

****Flashback***

"Mi amigo es un ángel muy poderoso" Explico a Sango con una actitud suficiente, la gente que los rodeaba y estaba lo bastante cerca para oírlos meneo la cabeza con resignación pensando que el monje era todo un personaje desde que había subido al avión. Algunos de ellos lo miraban divertidos y otros ni le prestaban atención.

"Te has vuelto loco"

"No, yo lo conocí por una aparición que hizo en el pasado en una de mis otras vidas, lo ayude cuando lo encontré herido de una batalla que hubo en el cielo"

"¿Tus otras vidas?"

"Si, Sango las recuerdo todas y siempre te busque en cada una de ellas" Su semblante se puso nostálgico como si recordase algo doloroso "No pude encontrarte, hasta ahora, lo irónico es que mi deber era nacer precisamente en esta época para cumplir con la promesa que había hecho a Inuyasha, no para poder buscarte, no sabes cuanto me alegre cuando supe que te tendría nuevamente conmigo" Miro con ojos llenos de amor a Sango "Te prometo tratar que seas feliz a mi lado, mi vida entera es tuya y te pertenece mientras mi cuerpo respire, te juro que te amare hasta el ultimo minuto"

Sango sintió que las mejillas le ardían cuando el se acerco a ella tomando sus manos entre las suyas para besarla. Se sentía transportada en un mundo mágico, como si flotara en nubes de algodon era una sensación muy dulce y excitante.

Un pozo de aire corto el romanticismo, el avión se movió y sus cabezas chocaron suavemente. Miroku muerto de miedo la abrazo protectoramente como si se tratara de algún monstruo que quisiera llevarse a su preciosa Sango.

Sango comenzó a reírse divertida y el se unió a la diversión. Para todos parecían lo que realmente eran una pareja de recién casados.

Sango paso una mano por el cabello de Miroku para acomodarlo en su lugar.

" Bien sigamos con lo que me estabas contando, hablabas de una batalla pense que las únicas que ocurrían eran en la tierra"

"No esta ocurrió hace tiempo fue cuando unos Angeles Caídos intentaron apoderarse del cielo"

"¿Acaso los Angeles pelean?"

"No pelean, son guerreros de la luz, algo muy diferente, nuestras peleas jamas se compararan a las de ellos"

"Y supongo que después de tu ayuda, te ganaste su amistad, para luego pedir por su intervención" Dijo ceñuda 

"Si, me salvo en varias oportunidades que mi vida corría peligro"

"Presiento que también le pedías algo mas"

Miroku bajo la cabeza avergonzado y la levanto riéndose con una expresión de inocencia en su cara que deletreaba la palabra culpable "No sé que estas hablando, jamas le pedí que me ayudara a conseguir mujeres"

"Tu mismo lo dijiste, yo ni siquiera tuve que preguntarte"

"Lo siento yo…"

" No sabia que podían aparecer como humanos en la tierra" Trato de continuar su conversación, para no extrangularlo.

" Su forma puede ser cualquiera, pero siempre están cerca aunque las personas no los ven, sin embargo no pueden aparecer así nada mas ante una persona, esa persona debe ser especial, Mika aparece ocasionalmente pero es muy extraño verlo por aquí probablemente algo este por ocurrir"

"Cuéntame mas de Él"

"Él puede cambiar de apariencia cuando lo desea, sus ojos cambian de color constantemente, pero generalmente lleva el cabello rojo es uno de los Angeles de Fuego controla a todas las criaturas creadas a partir de Él, entre otras cosas claro."

"Y dime como es que puede intervenir"

"Bueno, en realidad le esta prohibido alterar el curso del destino, es decir Él puede salvar a alguien cuando no es su hora de morir por ejemplo como paso conmigo, o sacar a alguien de apuros, pero si era el destino de esa persona entonces el no puede hacer nada por ella" 

"Y dime tiene muchos poderes"

Miroku la miro un poco enfadado " Porque te interesa tanto, acaso te esta gustando…"

"Como puedes decir semejante tontería Miroku, es un ángel además como podría fijarme en Él si estoy casada contigo"

"Lo siento a veces me dejo llevar por los celos"

"¿Tienes alguna idea de porque esta aquí?"

"Dijo que debía ayudar a alguien y se marcho, pero presiento que se trata de la misma persona que nosotros buscamos proteger"

"¿Kaome? Y como puedes saber tu todo eso"

"No me subestimes Sango no he pasado por todas estas vidas sin aprender nada"

"Si claro, perdona estoy orgullosa de ti" (lastima que no haya progreso en la materia de acoso a las mujeres) penso.

****Fin del flashback***

Miroku se sentía más tranquilo, si Michael cuidaba de Kaome ellos no tendrían que preocuparse tanto, aun así debían ver a Kaome para saber si estaba bien al menos. 

"Chofer podría ir más rápido, llevamos prisa"

"No puedo, no se da cuenta del trafico que hay, voy lo más rápido que puedo"

Miroku suspiro y miro por la ventana, al menos ya estaban allí.

++++++++

Mika estaba sentado frente a Kaome en la única mesa que había en el cuarto, ahora las paredes tenían un agradable tapizado adornado de pequeñas flores. Necesitaban hablar, Él debía decirle cosas que ella ignoraba.

Paso una mano por su cabellera roja y unos mechones cayeron sobre un costado de su frente. Levanto sus ojos azules a la mujer que se sentaba delante de Él y trataba de permanecer tranquila.

"Kaome, te diré que sé por lo que estas pasando y créeme que lo siento mucho, tu madre no merecía ser manipulada de esa manera" Extendió la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba, de la nada se materializo una cinta de vídeo "Es esto lo que te retiene aquí " La cinta se desintegro por completo "Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ello, es la única que había, no existen copias, aunque debes saber que El jamas penso en utilizarla" 

Ante la mención de Inuyasha sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, llevo inconscientemente su mano al cuello. Mika continuo hablando

"Sé que es penoso para ti hablar sobre esto, pero las marcas que llevas significan algo aunque no lo creas, el se ha comprometido contigo por sus propias leyes, por eso dice que eres su pareja, sin embargo siente que esta en deuda con aquella mujer y pretende casarse con ella por las leyes de los hombres, aunque no lo creas Kaome esta sufriendo porque sabe que cometió un terrible error"

"Si, claro comprometerse conmigo"

"No, prometer casamiento a Kikio."

Kaome lo miro escéptica, quizá el dolor de su corazón le impedía creer en sus palabras

" Si lo deseas puedo … hacer desaparecer las marcas en tu cuello y todo será como un mal sueño, también tengo que entregarte esto" Un collar en forma de rosario y con colmillos apareció sobre la mesa, era el mismo que Inuyasha usaba en el pasado y por el cual ella podía controlarlo, un arco y flechas también aparecieron al mismo tiempo. "Solo tu decidirás si quieres usarlos"

"No, yo solo quiero" Llevo sus manos a sus ojos, no se atrevía a mirarlo durante su confesión "Quiero… que vuelva a ser el de antes, no sé que le paso, pero sé que algo esta mal, el no era así, lo extraño mucho, incluso a su forma como Kosuke"

"Kaome" Tomo sus manos entre las suyas "Inuyasha no es mas un ser humano o un Hanyu, es un Yukai, por eso actúa así de rudo, sin embargo a pesar de que el poder debería haberlo cegado, no lo hizo y eso es porque en su corazón existen aun sentimientos humanos"

"No creo que…. ¿ Dijiste que podrías hacer desaparecer lo que paso?" Interrumpió lo que iba a decir con una pregunta, al recordar lo que Mika había comentado anteriormente.

"Sí"

"Entonces acepto, desaparece estas marcas pero, no quiero olvidar lo que paso; ya tuve problemas por haber perdido la memoria, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar otra vez"

"Entendido, pero te das cuenta que ya no serás su pareja verdad"

"No importa, cuando lo decidió, El no era el mismo y yo quiero que mi Inuyasha me lo proponga, no ese monstruo en que se convirtió"

"Esta bien, entonces será como si no hubiese sucedido, excepto que el recuerdo estará en tu mente nada mas"

"¿Y Él lo recordara?"

"Si, y no puedo cambiar eso, lo lamento"

"Esta bien no importa, ya es demasiado lo que estas haciendo por mí"

Mika paso su mano por la mejilla de Kaome, "No, nunca será suficiente para todo lo que mereces"

Kaome sintió una reconfortable sensación que recorría sus sentidos, era como cuando niña su madre la abrazaba para que dejara de llorar por alguna tontería. Era tan tranquilizador que tenia ganas de cerrar los ojos y prolongar aquel momento para siempre. 

Mika movió sus manos sacándola de aquel estado contemplativo "Que te parece si vamos a caminar por el jardín, es muy bonito, además necesitas salir a caminar un poco" Dijo con vos alegre y divertida. 

Le dedico una sonrisa y la luz de la habitación pareció intensificarse de repente, como si los rayos del sol reaccionaran a Él. "Vamos" La tomo de una de las muñecas de su brazo y comenzó a llevarla afuera.

Kaome, pensaba en como Mika podía parecer tan solemne en unos momentos y tan divertido en otros, cuando se había sentado con ella a hablar había actuado tan serio, y ahora parecía tan diferente y divertido. Era todo un misterio celestial, penso mientras devolvía su sonrisa y su carácter también comenzaba a cambiar, no se había sentido así desde hace mucho tiempo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Crystal &Li: : 

_Shiokaze_, Muchas gracias por tu invitación, y claro que aceptamos, pronto nos daremos una vuelta por ahí ; )

GRACIAS! A quienes mandaron mails y a los que dejaron sus mensajes en el foro.


	17. Verdades del corazón

Cap.17 **Verdades del corazón**

Inuyasha miro su imagen en el espejo desde que le había propuesto casamiento a Kikio no había podido estar tranquilo, la imagen de Él con Kaome lo atormentaba, no era justo lo que había hecho con ella por más culpable que ella sea no merecía estar pasando por lo que le había hecho, desgraciadamente comprendió demasiado tarde que la había amado toda la vida y que nada cambiaría ese hecho, si estuviera en su poder resarcir el daño que le había causado lo haría. 

Pero debía ser justo con Kikio que había sacrificado tanto por El.

Penso en Kaome en su dulce sonrisa y en la amistad que le había ofrecido cuando El solo era un humano y se encontraba pasando por un mal momento, sus manos se cerraron en un puño mientras inclinaba la cabeza para cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, Ella debía odiarlo por su comportamiento pero no lo hacia, su amor por Él era demasiado grande, tanto que le perdonaba todo lo que había hecho, No! No era justo para Ella. Tomo un suspiro y decidió que era hora de hacer lo correcto, haría lo que le dictaba su consciencia la dejaría ir aun cuando ya la había marcado como su pareja, se limitaría a brindar a Kikio todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz pero nunca podría amarla, su corazón y alma pertenecían a Kaome. 

Él sufriría toda su vida al alejarla de si mismo pero era el precio que tenia que pagar por haber perdido el control con Ella esa noche. Se encamino en dirección al cuarto de Kaome resuelto a comunicarle que la dejaría marcharse pero lo que vio en el corredor lo paralizo.

Mika estaba al lado de Kaome pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros y los dos reían alegremente de algo que Mika había dicho. Inuyasha se aproximo y pudo notar que el olor de Mika era como a flores frescas y silvestres, era un aroma muy cálido y dulce, era un ser de luz, estaba seguro de ello, pero que hacia tan cerca de su amada Kaome?

Al ver que se aproximaba Mika, camino hacia Él "Soy Michael, ángel protector de Kaome y si sabes lo que te conviene no la harás sufrir mas"

"Pero como te atreves a darme ordenes en mi propia casa" 

"No tienes poder sobre mi Inuyasha, será mejor que trates de llevarte bien conmigo por el bien de ambos"

"No sabes lo que dices, desgraciado quita tus sucias manos de Kaome" Saco su espada para atacarlo, gracias a Dios que se había vuelto una costumbre llevar su espada desde que había recordado quien era Él, su hermano Sesshoumaro se la había entregado en el momento que también le entrego el manejo de una parte de sus empresas, a donde se encontraba su hermano ahora, Inuyasha no lo sabia pero tampoco le importaba ya tenia demasiados problemas en su vida como para querer meterse en la de Sesshoumaru.

La espada abandono su funda pero no se transformo en lo absoluto

"Maldita sea" Dijo tirando la espada lejos y preparo sus garras cuando quiso atacar a Mika no pudo hacerlo algo mas fuerte que Él lo sostenía impidiéndole que se acercara a su adversario, era como si una fuerza invisible lo protegiera. Ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada descargo su puño contra la pared.

Mika se acerco a Él "Mejor dile la razón por la que viniste a verla Inuyasha"

"¿Que sabes tú de eso?"

"Todo, pero si no se lo dices tú lo haré yo"

"Ja! Haz lo que quieras" Se cruzo de brazos mirando molesto al extraño que acababa de conocer.

"Veras Kaome, Inuyasha que esta muy arrepentido por lo sucedido ha decidido dejar que te vayas"

Ante las palabras de Mika Kaome abrió grande los ojos ¿Acaso la dejaría irse?

"Como sabes tú lo que sucedió entre nosotros" Dijo Inuyasha sintiendo como su ira iba en aumento (Ese ángel sabia que ella era su pareja y se habia atrevido a tocarla) Miro a Kaome y nuevamente hacia Mika.

Kaome noto que Inuyasha comenzaba a molestarse nuevamente y se adelanto a decir algo con la esperanza de calmarlo " Yo no le dije nada Inuyasha el ya lo sabia todo cuando lo conocí"

Inuyasha miro con detenimiento a Mika camino hacia él y comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor finalmente se paro enfrente de Él con una mano en su barbilla "Así que un ángel protector de Kaome, muy irónico que vengas a salvarla de un demonio como yo, no te parece que ya es un poco tarde"

"No es tarde, al menos no todavía pero debes dejar de tratarla tan mal ¿No te das cuenta del sufrimiento que le has causado?"

Inuyasha se sintió culpable de aquella acusación y bajo sus ojos "No quiero hacerle mas daño créeme" Dijo ya en un tono más suave.

La actitud de Mika con Inuyasha cambio "No eres malo, tu corazón aun es bueno Inuyasha, pero debes saber que tienes que pagar por tus acciones"

" Haría cualquier cosa para mitigar la pena que cause en el corazón de Kaome, desde esta mañana cuando mis pensamientos me dijeron lo que había en mi corazón, no he dejado de lamentar lo que hice" Dijo mirando el suelo incapaz de mirarla a Ella a los ojos.

"Inuyasha…" Dijo Kaome

El continuo hablando "Yo intente mantenerme alejado, trate…pero.." Un ruido los interrumpió. 

Era Kikio que andaba por el lugar

"Cariño aquí estas, te busque por toda la casa"

"Estaba conversando con Michael"

"Quien es el amor"

"Mi invitado, se quedara con nosotros por unos días" Mika y Kaome se miraron ante el cambio de Inuyasha que actuaba tan condescendiente, sabían que era por el remordimiento de sus acciones. 

"Te daremos un cuarto para ti Michael y Kaome tu te quedaras en el cuarto de Huéspedes"

"Debes estar bromeando" dijo Kikio exasperada "Ella es mi asistente a sus instalaciones las decido yo"

"Tu asistente, como dices trabaja para mí, y de ahora en adelante no tendrá mas que ver contigo será una invitada de la casa al igual que Michael"

"Si claro" Se apresuro a decir Kikio no quería que se molestase o provocar que se enojara cuando estaba cerca la fecha de la boda. 

Algo le había pasado a Inuyasha y tenia que ver con ese extraño que había aparecido y se mostraba tan familiar con Kaome, la noche anterior habría jurado que había visto una luz roja descender sobre la casa y brillar todos los cuartos con una luz blanca, desde que se había levantado ese día había notado actuar a todos de manera extraña, quienes antes eran sombríos se veían muy alegres y contentos como si hubieran sido purificados por aquella luz. 

Hasta el mismo Inuyasha parecía estar afectado por ello, pero como era posible para un yukai de El no quedaba nada humano o Sí? No le gustaba para nada este cambio de acontecimientos, no era conveniente que ese hombre siguiera allí, sus planes corrían peligro, necesitaba deshacerse de Él y pronto. Se marcho dejándolos solos

"¿Que dicen, aceptan quedarse?" Inuyasha Miro con ojos suplicantes a Kaome

Acaso debía aceptar y quedarse o después de todo podría marcharse y seguir con su vida aun sabiendo que jamas volvería a ver al amor de su vida, ella estaba enamorada de Él. En ningún momento había pensado que ya estaba en condiciones de irse, además El se veía tan arrepentido pero debía ser realista acaso se quedaría a ver como el se casaba con Kikio.

"Pueden irse cuando quieran" Continuo Inuyasha esperando convencerlos.

Mika respondió por ambos para asombro de Kaome "Esta bien, no se diga mas aceptamos pero solo si dejas a Miroku y Sango vivir aquí con nosotros hasta que nos marchemos"

"Miroku y Sango" Dijo Kaome sorprendida

"Están en la puerta esperando que les abran" No pudo terminar la frase y Kaome habia salido corriendo en dirección de la puerta de entrada dejando a Mika y Inuyasha solos.

"Inuyasha será mejor que cuides bien de Kaome" Dijo acercándose por detrás de Él

Inuyasha se dio vuelta para responder pero El ya no estaba.

&&&&&&&

Li and crystal: 

Hemos decidido poner este nuevo capitulo porque no sabemos bien cuando podremos volver a actualizar, gracias por sus opiniones y comentarios.

Nemesis gracias por tus palabras te contestaremos mas detalladamente por mail ; ) 


	18. Confesiones

Cap. 18 **Confesiones **

"Sango… no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte, querida amiga" Abrazo a Sango, y a Miroku que estaba al lado de ella, los tres permanecieron así por un momento. 

Después de un rato cuando ya se hubieron acomodado en la sala de estar Miroku dijo "Entonces ya nos recuerdas…. Y a nuestra vida juntos también?"

"Si, lo recuerdo después de lo que paso había decidido perder la memoria…. por eso, no volví lo siento, quizá debí haber hablado al menos con uno de ustedes pero estaba tan triste que no podía pensar con claridad, lo ultimo que supe fue por Kaede, me dijo que se habían casado y que Shippo se había marchado a su hogar "

"Si, nos casamos y continuamos luchando contra los monstruos, luego vinieron las guerras, fue realmente muy duro pero nuestro amor siempre nos mantuvo con fuerza hasta el final" Dijo Sango al recordar conteniendo las lágrimas y aferrando con fuerza la mano de su esposo, Él le sonrío y sus lágrimas desaparecieron.

"En realidad estamos aquí para saber si te encuentras bien Kaome, la ultima vez que vimos a Inuyasha quería vengarse de ti y eso nos preocupo mucho" Dijo Miroku

" Aunque al principio se porto bastante mal, ahora parece arrepentido… sin embargo hay alguien que… me protege"

"Estas hablando de Mika verdad" Dijo Sango

"¿Acaso lo conocen?"¡!

"Es amigo de Miroku aunque sea difícil de entender" Continuo diciendo su amiga

"Pero que…" Comenzó a decir Miroku. En ese momento apareció Mika materializándose delante de ellos. 

"Miroku al fin llegaron" Dijo mirando a su amigo con sus ojos verdes.

" Alguna vez vas a usar las puertas que existen para ingresar, casi me matas del susto" Pronuncio Miroku mientras se reponía del salto involuntario que había dado ante la aparición de su amigo.

Mika agito una mano espantando el comentario de Miroku "Vamos no es para tanto, además me gusta ver tu cara cada vez que lo hago; eres muy gracioso" 

"Debes tener mas consideración con nosotros, me parece que al no pasar demasiado tiempo en la tierra se te han olvidado las costumbres que tenemos; al menos algunos de nosotros"

"Ya, ya, cálmate no volveré a hacerlo Miroku" Le sonrío divertido

" Dime Mika que es lo estas haciendo aquí" Pregunto Miroku queriendo cambiar de tema

" Soy el protector de Kaome por derecho aunque ya debes haberlo intuido durante nuestro encuentro"

"Si un poco, solo quería preguntarte para estar seguro" Contesto. En ese momento entro Inuyasha, Y 

Miroku dirigió su mirada hacia Él, era muy diferente del Kosuke que había conocido, su cabello era ahora blanco y largo como en los viejos tiempos ¿Pero sus orejas donde estaban?

"Hirosh…Miroku tenemos que hablar, ven a mi estudio por favor" Dijo Inuyasha a su amigo, tendiéndole una mano en señal de bienvenida, preguntándose si la aceptaría.

"Si, si me disculpan" Dijo Miroku al resto del grupo que se hallaba en la sala "Debo marcharme" acepto el saludo de Inuyasha con una sonrisa y tomo su mano apretándola fuerte a modo de saludo. Sintió una palmada en su hombro que para su sorpresa se la había dado el mismo Inuyasha. 

"Me alegra verte de nuevo, ven debes saber algunas cosas" comenzó a conducirlo fuera de la sala

"Ve tranquilo yo hablare con Kaome" Dijo Sango. Mika decidió desaparecer en ese momento sabia que los amigos necesitaban aclarar sus cosas. Aunque esta vez uso la puerta.

++++++

Miroku no había podido dar crédito a lo que su amigo le había contado en el estudio, como era posible que haya sido capaz de tanto??? Aunque el ya había presentido lo que seria de Inuyasha si alguna vez se convertía en Yukai, sorprendentemente en su corazón aun tenia sentimientos humanos y eso era lo que lo hacia diferente de los demás demonios, la energía de Mika había purificado ese corazón y ahora él podía actuar como antes, pero debían tener cuidado, si Mika dejaba de acompañarlos ese ser cruel y desconsiderado volvería, y quien sabe de lo que seria capaz.

Además que rayos hacia Kikio allí? Todavía no se había aclarado aquel malentendido y ese cabeza dura seguía creyendo en que esa mujer era una santa, no quiso escucharlo cuando le contó la verdad; sobre lo que sabia Sango que las cosas habían pasado al revés, el muy tonto penso que lo decía para proteger a Kaome, no tenia caso discutir con él.

En un sillón de la sala, Sango paso su mano por el cabello de su amiga, Kaome se encontraba recostada en su regazo, después de haber comenzado a contarle su historia a Sango de cómo habían sido las cosas con Inuyasha y Kikio, y los sentimientos que ella tenia por Él, había comenzado a llorar sin remedio. Sango no podía creer cuan torpe e insensible había llegado a ser Inuyasha no podía creerlo simplemente no podía.

"Es un malvado Kaome, no entiendo como después de todo; puedes decirme que estas enamorada de Él"

"Lo lamento… yo… si pudiera arrancarlo de mi corazón lo habría hecho, pero es un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte que yo" 

"Bien no importa ya, ahora nos tienes a nosotros y no permitiremos que vuelvan a hacerte daño"

Kaome se incorporo mirando a su amiga a los ojos "Gracias" Dijo sonriéndole conmovida.

+++++++

"¿ Quedarnos aquí? Dijo casi gritándole, se dio cuenta que alguien podía escucharla entonces bajo la voz 

"Miroku, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas tan absurdas, lo primero que debemos hacer es marcharnos y llevarnos a Kaome con nosotros"

"Yo también pensaba lo mismo, pero Mika me convenció de que será mejor quedarnos por un tiempo al menos hasta el casamiento, así le daremos tiempo a los dos de despedirse o para que Inuyasha se de cuenta de las cosas, bueno algo así fue lo que me dijo Mika creo"

"Te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo, ni tu sabes bien porque aceptaste quedarte, parece que ese amigo tuyo tiene mucha influencia sobre ti"

"Miroku puso una mano detrás de su cabeza riendo "Es verdad, pero Mika siempre sabe lo que hace, confía en mi al menos Sango"

Sango suspiro, estaba muy cansada por el viaje y no quería desperdiciar sus energías en una pelea "Esta bien, pero promete que si Kaome decide irse antes, nos iremos con ella"

"De acuerdo lo prometo"

+++++++

Los días fueron pasando Miroku y Sango comenzaron a adaptarse a vivir en la casa, compartían su tiempo con Kaome y Mika había veces que incluso hasta el mismo Inuyasha se unía a ellos para compartir las comidas o jugar partidas de cartas, podría decirse que había vuelto a ser el de antes aunque siempre podía notarse cierta tristeza en sus ojos, había aceptado que su destino era casarse con Kikio. Miraba a Kaome con aire nostálgico aunque no había intentado hablar con ella desde aquella vez que le había comunicado sus intenciones de casarse, para fortuna de Kaome Kikio siempre trataba de evitar encontrarse con ellos, especialmente con Mika cada vez que le veía se alejaba apresuradamente en la dirección opuesta como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

Mika había insistido en que Inuyasha estaba fuera de practica con las peleas proponiéndole entrenar juntos, Inuyasha había aceptado encantado de que alguien con una espada poderosa como la de Él quisiera entrenar a su lado. Había escuchado de Miroku sobre las peleas de Mika en el cielo con los Angeles rebeldes y como el alma estelar como le llamaba a su espada había acabado con cientos de ellos de un solo golpe.

Miroku, Sango y hasta Mika habían hechos esfuerzos desesperados por tratar de que Inuyasha entendiera la verdad sobre los hechos del pasado pero él seguía diciéndoles que no debían intentar proteger a Kaome porque el ya la había perdonado.

++++++++

Una semana Después

Inuyasha sabia que estaba en el jardín, debía hacer lo que había decidido, no vacilaría. La vio tan hermosa como siempre jugando con las flores del jardín, decidido camino hacia ella.

Kaome estaba entretenida con las flores y perdida en sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió a alguien acercarse, se dio vuelta sonriendo pensando que seguramente serian sus amigos pero cuando lo vio su sonrisa desapareció, su mirada ensombreció y lo miro con cautela.

Inuyasha podía percibir el dolor detrás de su mirada como si lo sintiera en su misma piel, pasar tiempo con Mika lo había vuelto demasiado sensible.

"Nunca te pedí perdón Kaome"

"No importa, no debes disculparte por algo que no podías controlar"

"Si debo" 

Se acerco a ella y tomo su mano entre las suyas sujetándolas cuando ella intento retirarlas 

"Lo lamento yo…jamas quise hacerte daño o que sufrieras, jamas hubiera creído que era capaz de hacerle daño a quien es más importante para mí, que mi vida misma" 

Paso su mano por su cintura y la atrajo suavemente hacia él, su otra mano también rodeo su cintura, (estas tan cerca pero sin embargo tan lejos de mí) penso mientras la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho.

"No sabes como lamento todo lo sucedido, Kaome yo…. Te amo siempre te amare…. no lo olvides" Hundió su nariz en su cabello inhalando su aroma "Pero debo cumplir por mi deber con Ella"

Kaome se aparto de El bastante abrumada por lo acontecido, como podía decirle que la amaba y luego afirmar que se casaba con Kikio. Miro a Inuyasha que tenia la cabeza baja y ya no la miraba directamente a sus ojos, se acerco a Él y levanto su rostro con una de sus manos, los ojos de Kaome se agrandaron cuando vio que Inuyasha estaba luchando por contener las lagrimas sin éxito, ella las limpió con sus manos entonces fue cuando comprendió que el también sufría igual o peor que ella.

"No importa Inuyaha ya pasara" Le sonrío débilmente y El se acerco a ella.

Sabia que iba a besarla, ¿Acaso debía permitírselo?. Debía salir de allí pero sus pies no se movieron, se quedo parada mientras sentía los labios de Inuyasha suavemente sobre los suyos, el la beso con ternura mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre las marcas de su cuello, una luz blanca provino debajo de su palma Kaome podía sentir como si olas pequeñas la acariciaran haciedola estremecerse ante su contacto, las marcas desaparecieron mientras entrecerraba sus ojos rindiéndose a sus deseos de alejarse de El, disfrutando de aquel momento tan breve y tan intimo.

El dejo de besarla y se aparto, le miro a los ojos; su expresión era como si algo lo hubiera golpeado muy fuerte, su respiración se tornaba irregular, su rostro se contraía tratando de resistir el dolor, para que ella no lo notara.

"Te sientes bien" Dijo Kaome dando un paso hacia él

"Si, pronto pasara, es el precio que debo pagar… he quitado mis marcas de ti… ya eres libre de mi Kaome,"

"¿Pero Como? Explícate, no logro entender lo que dices"

"Mika me contó lo que te había prometido, sobre…ya sabes, quitarte las marcas que te hice pero yo quise hacerlo personalmente, perdona si te bese es que me deje llevar por tu aroma,"

"Pero como es posible que tu, hayas podido hacer tal cosa y no Michael"

"En el entrenamiento con Mika, hablamos sobre esto, y me contó que yo podía hacerlo en lugar de Él, aunque me advirtió que seria doloroso por ser un demonio y no un ángel el que remueva tus marcas, claro que primero tuvo que prestarme ese poder" Dijo sonriendo débilmente a pesar del dolor que sentía.

"Inuyasha yo…" Dijo Kaome pero se interrumpió para correr a sus brazos. 

El se sorprendió pero le sonrío mientras la abrazaba, sus dolores habían desaparecido al solo contacto de ella en sus brazos.

++++

Una figura miraba entre las sombras de la mansión toda la escena que habían protagonizado Inuyasha y Kaome.

"Porque Inuyasha, después de todo lo que hice por ti" Dijo Kikio entre lágrimas.

Dio la vuelta y se marcho sin ser vista por nadie.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Liliam & Crystal:

Estamos modificando la N/A para que los capítulos coincidan. 

Respuestas al Review

Dark : Ratificamos nuestra dirección de mail crazygirls_fics@yahoo.com estaba mal escrita la anterior, te pedimos disculpas. 

Y muchas gracias!!! Por tus reviews; )

Kala: Nos alegramos que te guste el fic y agradecemos tus comentarios : )

Némesis: Te enviamos un mail, esperamos que lo hayas recibido ; )

Actualización en una o dos semanas


	19. Ansiedades y Sentimientos

Cap. 19 **Ansiedades y Sentimientos.**

Kikio llevo una mano a su cabeza, le dolía demasiado sobre todo desde que había visto a Inuyasha y Kaome juntos, ese amor estaba destinado a ella, no, no podía aceptarlo, no se resignaría a perderlo, esta vez tuvo que sentarse; el dolor se había intensificado, eso no era nada nuevo para ella, estaba acostumbrada; desde niña lo había sentido, era lo único que podía decir había estado con ella en todo momento de su vida aquel intolerable dolor que a veces sé extendía a su cuerpo. 

Tal vez estaba llevando demasiado lejos su amor por Inuyasha, tal vez…

"No, no puedes dejarlo ir después de todo lo que hiciste por Él" Dijo la voz dentro de ella

"Caminaste sobre la tierra de los vivos como zombi, aun cuando ya no pertenecías a ese mundo, todo por Él… decidiste quedarte… acaso no lo recuerdas… hasta le ayudaste a destruir a Naraku… aceptaste que esa zorra viviera en tu casa solo porque Él quería que así fuese, aun cuando te lastimaba esa decisión accediste a permitir que se quedara… tu no eres débil… el debe ser tuyo o no lo será de nadie"

Se puso de pie alisando los pliegues de su falda roja, su blusa blanca parecía contrastar con la palidez de su cara blanca. Ella era una mujer que había sobrevivido a todo por si misma, jamas nadie la había ayudado o cuidado, esta vez no seria diferente de las otras, ella resolvería sus problemas como siempre, aun cuando había veces, como estas en que se cansaba de ser fuerte, debía serlo porque si no se preocupaba por sus cosas nadie lo haría. 

Levanto la tarjeta de la mesa y se quedo mirándola por un largo rato. No tenia alternativa debía recurrir a Shizuka ella era la única que podría ayudarla a estas alturas. Shizuka era una bruja poderosa que en el pasado la había ayudado en repetidas ocasiones, siempre a cambio de una suma considerable de dinero, aunque le caía mal, siempre había aparentado ser amiga suya para sacarle el mayor provecho. 

Horas después se encontraba en su consultorio relatándole a la vieja bruja lo que le sucedía con Mika.

"…. Y cuando le veo me dan escalofríos no sé que signifique solo sé que no quiero estar cerca de Él" Dijo mientras terminaba de contar todo lo ocurrido.

Shizuka puso sus manos en la esfera de cristal y pregunto por Mika, la esfera comenzó a brillar con una intensa luz blanca, un ruido muy potente provino de dentro y la hizo estallar en mil pedazos.

Kikio y Shizuka se cubrieron el rostro para evitar que el polvo del cristal alcance sus caras.

"Mira lo que has hecho jovencita, tendrás que pagar por esto"

"Yo no hice nada… pero te pagare por los daños"

"Esta bien, no tiene importancia…. Se rompió porque ese ser por el que preguntas es un Angel, y la energía con la que yo trabajo es diferente entiendes?"

"Sí"

"Bien, podremos hacer algo, pero será peligroso para ti"

"Jamas me ha asustado el peligro anciana"

"Existe un modo… de que encontremos a su mayor y más peligroso oponente en el otro lado… El se encargaría de quitarlo de tu camino, de llevarlo de este mundo"

"Acepto, no importa lo que tenga que hacer"

"Eso es muy bueno" Dijo la anciana parándose a buscar el material de espaldas a Kikio con una diabólica sonrisa 

Shizuka dibujo un pentagrama sobre una especie de madera oscura que parecía tener vida propia pues se movía como si respirase. Kikio hizo lo que la bruja le había indicado se corto la palma de la mano y dejo caer un poco de su sangre en el lugar. Pronunciando en latín antiguo como le había enseñado Shizuka la invocación de un oponente.

Pasaron 30 minutos y Kikio se canso de esperar el resultado.

"Que inútil eres, no ha pasado nada" Dijo enojada 

"Yo no diría eso" Una voz masculina y fuerte resonó a sus espaldas, desde la profunda oscuridad que parecía de repente envolver el cuarto.

Kiko giro para enfrentar al dueño de aquella voz.

Un hombre exactamente igual a Mika solo que con el cabello y los ojos oscuros, emergió de la oscuridad, su mirada era fría y penetrante, la más amenazante que ella recordara haber visto en su vida previa a algún Yukai. Su traje negro contrastaba con la palidez de su piel.

El no podía ser un Yukai, parecía que era mucho mas superior que todos ellos pero como era eso posible, acaso existía algún ser más poderoso que los Yukais. Ella lo dudaba, pero aun así este hombre….

"Eres muy perceptiva" le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos y caminando hacia ella. "Así que eres tu quien quiere deshacerse de Mika, no te parece que es demasiado lo que arriesgas por querer mantener un amor pasado" Dijo el desconocido.

"No, y ¿Quien eres tu?" Tenia miles de preguntas pero debía ser cautelosa y empezar despacio.

"Mi nombre es Conar soy hermano gemelo de Mika, aunque no precisamente un ángel aunque alguna vez lo fui"

"Su…hermano"

"Sorprendida, preciosa" Dijo mientras se aparecía detrás de ella y la abrazaba estrechándola contra su cuerpo, besándole el cuello.

Kikio se alejo apresuradamente de Él, su corazón latía mas aprisa que nunca pero decidió ignorar ese hecho y se paro a enfrentarlo con la mirada enfadada. 

"Vamos, cariño no dirás que alguien como tu tiene principios"

"Si los tengo, solo te he llamado para que quites a Mika de mi camino"

Conar continuo hablando como si no la hubiere escuchado, mientras lo hacia se acerco nuevamente a ella y levanto el rostro de Kikio en sus manos obligándola a mirarlo "Naraku te envía saludos"

Kikio sintió su contacto frío como el hielo, como si la quemase, cerro sus ojos por un instante apretándolos con fuerza hasta que los abrió nuevamente "Na. Naraku, no Él esta muerto"

"¿De veras? … ¿Acaso crees que alguien como Él pudo ser vencido por seres tan insignificantes? … Te sorprenderías saber cuan cerca se encuentra" Dijo deslizando una de sus manos por su rostro

"¿Qué?" Exclamo, mientras contenía las ganas de alejarse de Él, ignorando el rechazo que aquel hombre le provocaba.

"Solo digamos que lo conozco… Pero volviendo a ti linda, creo que disfrutare ser tu guardián cuando mueras" Acerco sus labios a los suyos, mientras comenzaba a sujetarla de la cintura.

Ella trato de retroceder y escucho su risa.

En lugar de asustarse o correr le dirijo la mirada mas fría que había puesto alguna vez en su vida.

"No me interesa, lo que hagas o quieras, solo quita al Angel de mi camino" Dijo con la voz desprovista de emociones.

Conar la soltó y la miro un largo rato. 

"Ahora entiendo porque ese perro prefiere a la otra mujer en lugar de ti, ella debe tener sangre en sus venas, lo que no puede decirse de ti"

Kikio no iba a responder a aquel insulto, no! Solo una cosa quería y no le importaba lo que tuviera que soportar…Inuyasha.

+++++++++++

"También tú los sientes, verdad Miroku" Dijo Mika a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado tomando el té de la tarde.

Miroku dejo la taza sobre la mesa y respondió "Si…Una presencia maligna a despertado"

"Será cuestión de tiempo antes de que me encuentre" Continuo Mika

"¿Encontrarte? Acaso…conoces a la fuente de ese mal"

"Sí…. Desgraciadamente…. demasiado bien…es mi hermano"

Miroku palideció y comenzó a sentirse mareado "El mismo del que me hablaste"

"El mismo"

Mika le había contado en el pasado sobre su hermano gemelo, de cómo se había apartado de los ángeles y había sido expulsado del cielo, él fue el creador y líder de una nueva orden de ángeles caídos, tenia varios a su disposición, se había apoderado de un plano cósmico, donde iban todas las almas perdidas, humanos y medios humanos, solamente los Yukais de alto rango podían optar por quedarse o marcharse de allí según fuera su gusto. 

Se decía que quienes entraban a aquel plano, contrariamente de lo que se pensaba jamas podían salir de el, si su señor lo quería podían permanecer allí para siempre, condenados a la eternidad. Se decía que era un lugar espantoso, porque su dueño podía disponer de esas almas de la manera que él quisiese.

Mika interrumpió los pensamientos de Miroku "No te preocupes, el solo quiere deshacerse de mí, que es para lo cual a sido invocado"

"¿Invocado? Pero quien podría ser tan descuidado para llamarle a este plano terrenal…quien podría…" Solo una persona penso el que seria capaz de hacer tal cosa y sobre todo por como actuaba cuando Mika estaba cerca "Kikio" Dijo Miroku parándose apresuradamente para salir de aquel lugar. Debía advertir a aquella mujer ignorante, de las consecuencias que tendrían sus actos.

++++++++++

Kikio termino su vaso de agua después de tomar algo para su dolor de cabeza, observo como su mano temblorosa dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa. Aun podía sentir los escalofríos que recorrían su espina desde el encuentro con ese demonio llamado Conar.

Ya era demasiado tarde para volver atrás, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y debían jugarse, sabia que vendría al día siguiente para cumplir su promesa de deshacerse de Mika de manera que ella y Inuyasha estuvieran juntos para siempre. Eso al menos debía tranquilizarla, pero no lo hacia, ser una simple humana tenia sus desventajas como ser demasiado sensible a las emociones.

El hechizo que Shizuka le había dado previamente había funcionado perfectamente, por eso no había razón para desconfiar de ella y de esta nueva estratagema que había armado. Inuyasha seguía ciego confiando en ella y aun culpaba a Kaome por lo sucedido en el pasado, si no fuera por el hechizo, se habría dado cuenta que era Kaome quien sacrificó su vida y no ella, afortunadamente ninguno de los amigos de Kaome lo había notado, ni el monje, ni aquel ángel entrometido que habían tratado de persuadir a Inuyasha contándole la verdad, eso daba cuenta de cuan poderosos podían ser los hechizos de la anciana bruja de las artes oscuras. 

Sus pensamientos volvieron a Conar era tan parecido a Mika pero sin embargo tan diferente, que era lo que había mencionado sobre ¿Naraku? Que le enviaba saludos, ¿Cómo era posible que aun estuviera con vida?

De repente, de la nada sintió una punzada en su estomago; que la hizo doblarse de dolor.

"Maldición, debo buscar un analgésico mas fuerte" Dijo en voz alta. Dirigiéndose fuera de la habitación, debía caminar un poco para despejar su mente. En el camino, observo como una figura se acercaba apresuradamente hasta donde estaba.

Miroku se paro delante de Kikio "Señorita, debemos hablar sobre el demonio que usted a despertado" Dijo en el tono más serio que pudo "Usted vera las consecuencias de despertar a ese Ser son…"

Kikio no le dejo terminar la frase y respondió entre dientes "Aléjate de mi vista…. Ahora"

Sango había escuchado como Kikio le hablaba a su marido, decidió aparecer en escena "Como te atreves a hablarle así…. atrevida, pídele disculpas, el solo vino porque estaba preocupado por ti"

Kikio giro para enfrentar a Sango con una mueca despectiva en sus labios " Y tu sigues tan altanera como siempre me sorprende que estés aquí, acaso no confías en tu marido que tienes que seguirlo a todos lados"

Sango la miro con furia por haber tocado aquel tema, aunque ella confiaba en Miroku siempre lo seguía para que no se metiera en problemas por su temperamento con las mujeres, y en la casa había varias sirvientas bonitas. Decidió no hacer caso del comentario de Kikio, en cambio agarro la mano de su marido y le dedico una tierna sonrisa,

"Ven Miroku, vámonos" Dijo tomándolo de la mano "Déjala, ella deberá enfrentar sola lo que le espera, sea lo que fuere, es obvio que no quiere nuestra ayuda"

Miroku asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Sango, con sus ojos llenos de amor hacia ella.

Kikio observo como Miroku miraba a Sango ¿ Porque Inuyasha no podía mirarla así ? Y porque querían ayudarla a ella, la causante de todos los males de su amiga, seguramente debía ser una trampa, pero no caería en ella, ya eran las seis de la tarde cada vez faltaba menos para el día siguiente (mañana Inuyasha, serás mío) penso y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios por primera vez después de mucho tiempo.

+++++++++++

Inuyasha escucho unos golpes en la puerta de su estudio, seguramente seria una de las sirvientas que traía su pedido, 

"Adelante" Dijo sin levantar la vista de los papeles del escritorio, al abrirse la puerta sintió aquel aroma tan familiar que fue un golpe para todos sus sentidos. " Kaome" Pronuncio mientras levantaba su cabeza para mirarla.

"Inuyasha…yo…he venido para hablar contigo" Se animo a decir

"Pasa siéntate" Le indico con una seña, el sillón que había en el estudio.

Ella camino lentamente y se sentó, él lo hizo lo mismo colocándose a su lado pero no demasiado cerca.

"Inuyasha yo, sé que no debería estar aquí, que estas por casarte y eso pero…quiero que sepas la verdad de mí, y de nadie mas"

Él hizo un gesto incitándola a seguir su relato

"Mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, y de lo sucedido, yo…. Todavía…. Lo que siento por ti…. Es…. Amor" Sus mejillas estaban más rojas de lo que alguna vez en su vida llegarían a estarlo "Pero sé que te casas con ella porque crees que te salvo la vida Inuyasha" Silenciosas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, ¿Acaso debía decirle la verdad ? No! Él debía darse cuenta solo como Mika se lo había aconsejado, pero ya estaba cansada de esperar toda su vida había sido una larga y cruel espera.

"Kaome" Dijo arrodillándose delante de ella y aferrando sus piernas con sus brazos mientras ponía su cabeza sobre el regazo de Kaome, sus orejas salieron a la vista. 

Él traía puesto la misma ropa antigua que en el pasado y parecía como si no hubiese transcurrido el tiempo.

"Kaome, yo también te amo, no podré vivir nunca sin ti, pero debo hacerlo"

"No importa Inuyasha, estaré a tu lado hasta el día de…. La boda, sé que ya debería haberme marchado pero solo quiero disfrutar del poco tiempo… que me queda en tu compañía" Dijo desviando su mirada pues no se atrevía a verle a los ojos.

Inuyasha se levanto y la abrazo estrechándola contra sí, busco su rostro y comenzó a besarla, temiendo que ella lo rechazara, pero ella le respondió el beso, era él más puro y dulce que cualquier mujer que hubiera conocido le hubiera dado alguna vez, si tan solo pudiera tener su dulzura para siempre…. 

Kaome se aparto de El suavemente y acaricio los labios de Inuyasha con su mano, miro hipnotizada como sus propios dedos marcaban la curva perfecta de la boca de su ser amado, si tan solo las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… 

Él le miro a los ojos y ella sostuvo su mirada por un largo tiempo.

"Siempre te amare, Inuyasha, no lo olvides" Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida del estudio, antes de salir volvió a mirarlo una vez mas, quería memorizar su apariencia no olvidarla nunca, ni a Él ni a ese momento en que le había declarado su amor. Le sonrío débilmente y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Inuyasha se quedo contemplando la puerta por donde se había ido su único y verdadero amor, suspiro mientras miraba el reloj en la pared. Las 12 de la noche debería ir a descansar, penso mientras se tocaba sus labios, la sensación que había dejado Kaome allí aun persistía y era embriagadora. Apago la luz y salió del estudio.


	20. Angeles y Demonios

&&&&&&

Crystal: Antes que nada perdón por haber demorado tanto en actualizar estabamos con exámenes y era difícil ponernos de acuerdo para escribir el fic. Gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews y nos escribieron al mail. Este capitulo es el final, la ultima parte de la historia espero que les guste.

&&&&&&

Cap.20 **Angeles y Demonios.**

Eran Las cuatro de la mañana, el cielo nocturno descansaba limpio y despejado exhibiendo una luna llena que iluminaba con sus rayos toda la ciudad. El clima era cálido e inusualmente no corría ni siquiera una brisa nocturna, parecía como si el viento hubiese desaparecido por completo.

Un aura oscura rodeaba toda la casa, afuera Miroku, Sango y Mika, estaban listos para la pelea, sabían quien venia en busca de Mika, pero por más poderoso que fuera no le seria tan fácil… 

Un terremoto sacudió el lugar despertando a todos sus habitantes, Kaome salto de su cama y se vistió a toda prisa, podía sentir una presencia maligna acercarse a toda velocidad, agarro su arco y flecha y se apresuro a salir en busca de Sango y Miroku, vio por medio de los amplios ventanales de la casa; como estaban preparados para pelear y corrió hacia ellos, Sango tenia puesta su ropa de exterminadora, Miroku con su báculo sagrado estaba intentando proteger la casa pero sin demasiado éxito, Mika estaba cubierto por un aura blanca que parecía elevarse junto con el campo de fuerza que había creado Miroku.

Inuyasha llego al lugar antes que Kaome pudiera hacerlo, ella vio como se unía a sus amigos y desenfundaba su espada esperando la aparición del enemigo. 

Kaome se esforzó en correr mas fuerte, pudo ver como Kikio se dirigía también al lugar pero trataba de mantenerse apartada de sus amigos, su expresión no decía nada, pero eso no era nada nuevo. 

El piso comenzó a moverse mas fuerte y tuvo que aferrarse a las paredes para ayudarse a seguir caminando, finalmente Kaome pudo llegar donde estaban sus amigos.

"Que sucede" Grito para que le escuchasen por encima del ruido que provocaba aquel terremoto

"Es el hermano demonio de Mika" Grito Miroku " Viene a matarlo"

Inuyasha y Kaome miraron sorprendidos a Mika ¿Un hermano demonio, como era eso posible?

El ruido cedió y una calma espectral rodeo el lugar, una sombra negra apareció delante de ellos, materializándose al cobrar la forma de un humano, uno exactamente igual a Mika

" Querido hermano, tanto tiempo sin vernos… no vas a saludarme" Dijo Mirando directamente con sus ojos negros a Mika.

Mika no contesto en cambio saco su espada, enfrentándolo " Esto es entre tú y yo, porque no mejor nos vamos a otra parte para continuar con esto" Había algo que no estaba bien con su hermano, intuyo mientras lo miraba.

Conor esbozo una sonrisa malvada mostrando sus dientes perfectos "Oh! Eso sí que No! Tengo un negocio pendiente con alguien… un trato que debo cumplir y esa persona esta aquí.

Inuyasha miro a sus amigos, todos miraban a una figura oculta entre las sombras, a Inuyasha no le hizo falta verla, sabia por el olor quien era ella. "Kikio….Porque Kikio" 

Ella dio unos pasos hasta que la luz de la luna pudo iluminarla por completo "Acaso no lo sabes Inuyasha, por ti lo hice todo por ti"

"No comprendo, íbamos a casarnos"

"Si, pero si este ángel sigue aquí no lo haremos y debo impedir que eso pase" Dijo con calma Kiko

"Suficiente" Interrumpió Conor "Mika …esta vez no me vencerás"

Conor saco una espada completamente negra y enfrento a su hermano. 

"Ustedes, no intervengan o su vida estará en peligro, Miroku encárgate de que así sea" Instruyo Mika dirigiendo su mirada al tenso monje.

Miroku asintió.

Los dos hermanos comenzaron a luchar. 

Inuyasha aun sorprendido de que Kikio haya sido capaz de convocar aquel Demonio se dirigió hacia ella." Que hiciste…Kikio…acaso no comprendes que has vendido tu alma"

" Lo hice por ti porque así de grande es el amor que siento que por ti"

"No debiste hacerlo, Mika no era una amenaza para ti"

"Si lo era, tu no lo entenderías" Otra vez su dolor había escogido un mal momento para aparecer. Se doblego ante el dolor, era como si algo estuviese vivo dentro de ella y quisiera salir. Cayo al suelo sosteniendo su estomago.

Kaome corrió en su ayuda, Inuyasha no podía creer que Kaome estuviera ayudando a Kikio.

"No te quedes ahí" Dijo Kaome llegando al lado de Kiko " Ayúdame a hacer que se pare"

"Si" Respondió y comenzaron a levantarla entre los dos.

Una fuerza que provenía de Kikio los tiro a ambos hacia atrás. 

"No les permitiré tocarla ahora ella es mía, siempre debió haber sido así" Dijo la misma Kikio solo que con una voz masculina distorsionada, sus ojos eran blancos ahora.

Conor que observaba lo que ocurría mientras esquivaba un ataque de Mika, lanzo una esfera negra pequeña hacia Kikio y se desvaneció delante de los ojos de su hermano.

La esfera cayo delante de Kikio y comenzó a absorber lo que la había poseído, ella cayo aturdida al suelo aun consciente de lo que había ocurrido.

La esfera termino de absorberlo todo y proyecto una sombra hacia fuera, esta sombra cobro su forma original, todos se pusieron en guardia, hasta el mismo inuyasha no podía creer lo que veía. 

"Naraku" Dijo Kikio con furia incorporándose con la fuerza que le quedaba, " Todo este tiempo fuiste tu."

"Bueno, no yo precisamente, fue Oniguno el que estuvo contigo" Rió perversamente al ver la cara de Kikio "Si querida, tus dolores de cabeza; todo ello te lo dio el bandido Oniguno"

"Maldito" Dijo Inuyasha apretando sus manos en un puño

" Pero como es posible" Pronuncio Kaome

"Muy fácil, en el pasado cuando me derrotaron esa parte se separo de mí y entro en ella mientras estaba inconsciente por la pelea, él fue el que motivo los deseos de Kikio de matarte Kaome, él quería que Inuyasha y Kikio estuvieran juntos nuevamente para poder matarlo de una vez por todas, cuando este con la guardia baja, porque como bien sabrás, odia a Inuyasha por haber ganado el amor de Kikio."

" Prepárate" Dijo Inuyasha sacando su espada

"Acaso crees que podrás matarme Inuyasha, soy mas fuerte que antes, aquel demonio llamado Conor me cedió sus poderes para incrementar los suyos, con la promesa de derrotar a su hermano, no entiendes que nada de lo que hagas me hará daño, yo y Conor somos la combinación perfecta para acabar con cualquiera que se atreva a desafiarnos, además era Oniguno el que estuvo dentro de tu amada Kikio, acaso es tan difícil de entender, oh! pero claro una mente tan pequeña como la tuya jamas podrá entender"

"Entonces porque aparece con tu apariencia" Pregunto Miroku que se había acercado hasta donde estaban, seguido por un muy enojado Mika

"Porque…es parte de mí…debo llevarlo conmigo ahora y por supuesto" giro enfrentando Kikio "A ti también…. Te gustara el infierno créeme…. aunque no sé si te agradara estar con Oniguno eternamente" Dijo lanzando una carcajada

"Ya veras" Dijo Inuyasha "No estarás muerto, inútil pero yo soy el yukai más poderoso de todos y si quiero hacerte daño por Dios que lo haré,"

"Viento Cortante estelar" El golpe fue a dar directamente contra Naraku tomándolo desprevenido, quien no habría creído que pudieran dañarlo.

Inuyasha estaba contento de que Mika le hubiera enseñado nuevas técnicas que le permitieran enfrentarse a nuevos oponentes de diferente especie de la que él estaba acostumbrado y que podían servirle en ocasiones como estas, aunque Miroku pudiera haberse hecho cargo de aquella situación, él estaba enfadado lo suficiente como para esperar que su amigo, utilizara el agujero de su mano

Naraku se incorporo nuevamente y para asombro de todos revelo su nueva identidad.

"Conor" Exclamo Mika "Acaso, eres tan débil que necesitas aliarte con ese sujeto para lograr vencerme, te creí mucho mas fuerte que eso "

Conor se separo del cuerpo de Naraku y comenzó a pelear con Mika con toda la furia contenida en su interior. 

Los arboles caían ante el sonido de sus espadas, la tierra temblaba, y relámpagos aparecían en el cielo sin que una tormenta estuviera amenazando con desatarse.

Naraku aprovecho la distracción y tomo a Kikio por el brazo pero la soltó cuando Miroku, abrió el agujero de su mano y comenzó a succionarlo, hasta que aparecieron los insectos.

Inuyasha ataco con su espada al milenario oponente, ya estaba cansado de el, quería matarlo de una vez, desaparecerlo para siempre. Agito su espada nuevamente, pero esta vez no tuvo el mismo efecto que antes, Naraku se rió de El y saco una espada similar a la de Conor, quizá ya era hora de que le mostrara lo que era capaz de hacer. Mientras la espada de Naraku chocaba con la de Inuyasha, una daga del mismo material de la espada, casi invisible salió de un costado de Naraku.

Todo ocurrió de repente. Kaome vio como su ser amado estaba a punto de ser atacado por aquella daga imperceptible para los sentidos de Inuyasha y sin pensarlo dos veces se interpuso entre los dos recibiendo el golpe de la daga directo a su corazón.

"No, esto no esta pasando" Grito Inuyasha mientras caía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Kaome.

Naraku, estaba aturdido por no haber podido golpear a Inuyasha en su lugar le había dado a esa mujer que tanto se parecía a Kikio. Recordó que sus verdaderas intenciones eran llevársela con él y comenzó a buscarla.

"Inuyasha…" Dijo Kaome débilmente

Inuyasha estaba en estado de trance, reviviendo el pasado, a través de los ojos de Kaome, pudo ver y experimentar la verdad sobre lo que había ocurrido, su preocupación, sus sufrimientos, sus penas. La niebla se había disipado y el corazón le enseño lo que había estado oculto y vedado para El, cual macabro hechizo que ahora yacía roto, tenia lágrimas en sus ojos pero no eran de dolor sino de coraje, del coraje de no haberse dado cuenta que era esa mujer y no otra la que le había salvado su vida y esta era la segunda vez. "No hables, te pondrás bien"

" Yo, solo… quería que supieras lo mucho que te ame, y lo feliz que fui a tu lado… aun cuando nunca pudimos estar juntos… gracias, por lo que me diste" Le costaba mucho poder hablar, sentía como sus fuerzas dejaban su cuerpo lentamente.

"Lo sé, mi vida, lo sé. También yo te amo, perdóname, fui un tonto"

"No hay nada que perdonar" Sonriéndole débilmente inclino su cabeza incapaz de seguir resistiendo, pero era feliz porque sabia que había salvado su vida, cerro los ojos buscando descansar.

Inuyasha se levanto ciego, lo único que podía ver era a Naraku

Naraku aun trataba de esquivar los ataques del monje y de esos pergaminos, también se las arreglaba como podía con la exterminadora, los estaba utilizando, quería ganar tiempo para que Kikio apareciera a enfrentarlo, pero no fue así…la muy perra siempre pensaba en ella misma; estaba enfurecido, pronto debería acabar con esos dos entrometidos, sintió la voz de Inuyasha.

"Esta vez, vas a desaparecer desgraciado"

++++

Conor seguía luchando con su hermano y para su infortunio tenia que admitir que estaba perdiendo, estaba muy herido. Nunca vio la luz blanca que lo envolvió y lo hizo desaparecer por completo

Mika se encontraba con una rodilla sobre el suelo sujetando con sus manos su espada, había dejado una marca en el camino, que siguió la luz para golpear a Conor.

"Esta muerto, Pregunto Miroku" Mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia Mika al ver que Conor había desaparecido

"No, solo volvió a su plano de existencia" respondió 

++++

"Muere" Dijo Inuyasha lanzando un ataque contra Naraku que para sorpresa de este, pudo ser alcanzado, prácticamente lo corto en dos. Aunque no pudo comprobar si lo había matado definitivamente, porque el cuerpo de Naraku había desaparecido, después de aquel golpe.

Todos se reunieron cerca de Inuyasha que sostenía a Kagome en sus brazos mientras sus emociones parecían querer traicionarlo.

"Ya no respira" Les dijo

"No es posible" Miroku abrió grande los ojos

"No es cierto, no es cierto" Repetía sin cesar Sango

Una luz violeta clara envolvió a Mika por completo, su apariencia comenzó a cambiar, su cabello creció más largo, su vestimenta fue remplazada por una túnica celeste de un material extraño parecido a la seda aunque no lo era, su textura permitía ver puntos brillantes en ella, alas blancas crecieron de su espalda y sus ojos se volvieron de un celeste poco natural. 

"Que esta sucediendo" Dijo Miroku a su amigo

"Mi hora en la tierra ha terminado, debo marcharme"

"Acaso no te vas a ocupar de Kaome" Grito Inuyasha consternado de que su única esperanza se estuviera yendo

"No, puedo hacer nada…Solo escucha los deseos de tu corazón y cree"

"Vuelve aquí maldita sea" Grito Inuyasha en vano

Mika desapareció desvaneciéndose en el aire etéreo.

++++

Kikio permanecía oculta entre las sombras, un brazo muy fuerte la tomo por la cintura "Ya es hora de que nos vayamos de este lugar, querida Kikio, es hora de que seas mía para siempre" Dijo Naraku a su oído mientras tapaba con una mano la boca de Kikio que infructuosamente trataba de liberarse de El. "No luches o será peor para ti, el infierno me pertenece ahora, al igual que tu alma" Estaba herido por el ataque de Inuyasha pero aun conservaba sus fuerzas, en realidad no le interesaba un enfrentamiento con su eterno enemigo, cuando tenia a la mano y tan cerca un exquisito bocado al que era incapaz de resistir sobre todo ahora que había recuperado al antiguo bandido como parte suya.

Kikio puso mas resistencia pero fue inútil y él desapareció con ella.

++++

Inuyasha se acerco al cuerpo de Kaome y lo abrazo contra su pecho, deseaba tanto que estuviera viva, que sus labios volvieran a tener ese rosa encantador, que sus mejillas volvieran a sonrojarse solo en su presencia, la quería, la amaba, la necesitaba, la deseaba, no podía vivir sin ella, No! no lo aceptaba, ella debía vivir, vivir a su lado, como su compañera, como, su mujer, para siempre, su destino era estar junto a el. Y nada podía detener ese designio ni siquiera la muerte. No lo permitiría.

Una luz comenzó a envolver a Inuyasha y se proyecto a Kaome extendiendose por su cuerpo ella comenzó a moverse hasta abrir los ojos y encontrarse en los brazos de Inuyasha, sentía una calidez envolvente una sensación abrumadora. 

"Pense que no volvería a verte" Dijo suavemente Inuyasha, mientras le acariciaba el rostro 

"Yo también" 

" Estaremos juntos … Te he dado mi esencia … No podía dejar que te alejaras de mí nuevamente… Vivirás el mismo tiempo que yo" La beso dulcemente en los labios temiendo que le reprochase la insensatez de sus actos, pero no podía dejarla irse, no sin él.

Kaome se aparto despacio y lo abrazo, por fin podía hacerlo libremente y sin ningún impedimento. Lagrimas silenciosas corrían por su rostro marcando la felicidad de estar al lado de su verdadero amor. Podía perdonarle todo lo que había hecho y nunca podría reprocharle la oportunidad que le daba de estar a su lado " Me parece bien" Dijo casi rozando sus labios y animándose a besarlo mientras sentía como era correspondida y sus cuerpos se estrechaban al punto de parecer uno.

Miroku y Sango emocionados, habían decidido ser prudentes y dejarlos solos. Estaban felices por ellos.

++++

Tres días después… en casa de Miroku

"Crees que Kikio actúo así porque estaba poseída por Oniguno" Opino Sango mientras su marido servia el té en la sala de estar de su casa.

"No lo sé, tal vez debamos preguntárselo, no crees" Contesto pensando que no la habían visto desde el enfrentamiento que hubo en la casa de Inuyasha.

"No podremos hacerlo, ha desaparecido, no creo que nadie sepa a donde fue"

"Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos con esa duda" En realidad ya no le importaba mucho, después de enterarse de lo que esa malvada mujer había hecho.

Kaome llego a visitarlos muy animada ese día y les mostró un anillo de compromiso.

"Pueden creerlo, me voy a casar"

"Yo diría que ya lo hiciste" Dijo Sango comentándole muy bajo al oído para que Miroku no escuchara y señalando las marcas en su cuello.

Kaome se ruborizo pero le contesto feliz " Esta vez fue porque quise y me agrado bastante, incluso mas que la primera vez" Dijo con un guiño, aunque con la voz baja

"Pero yo creí que no te había gustado "aquella" vez" Continuo susurrando Sango

" Solo la manera en que pasaron las cosas, pero lo de más…bueno, yo en realidad había soñado ese momento varias veces"

"Bien, ya no sigas, entiendo tu punto" Dijo Sango riendo. 

"Ustedes que tanto hablan" Dijo Miroku interrumpiendo 

"Nada, nada" Dijeron las dos amigas moviendo las manos y riendo.

Inuyasha decidió aparecer en ese momento con su teletransportacion, uno de los nuevos poderes que había heredado y con el cual no se cansaba de molestarlos a todos, Mika tenia razón al decir que las expresiones de sus caras eran de lo mas divertidas.

"Kaome, no olvides que tengo buen oído" Dijo Inuyasha viéndole con la mirada encendida y cargada de deseo "Pude escucharte hablar con Sango"

Ella sabia lo que significaba su mirada y le sonrío cómplice.

"Si, pero confío en que si inicias una conversación con Miroku, sea mas entretenido"

"Lo dudo, mi amor, lo dudo" Dijo guiñándole un ojo y precipitándose como predador a su presa sobre ella.

Miroku, no entendía nada, pero después le preguntaría a su preciosa Sango de que se trataba todo eso y de que rayos se trataba la famosa conversación

Inuyasha levanto a Kaome en sus brazos que se colgó de su cuello, después le susurro algo al oído y los dos desaparecieron.

"A donde.." Comenzó a decir Miroku

"Déjalos" Dijo Sango mientras se acercaba a El y comenzaba a besarlo. 

Miroku se olvido enseguida de todo perdiéndose en un mar de prometedoras caricias y besos 

++++

Kaome se recostó sobre el pecho de Inuyasha contemplando la vista que exhibía la ventana de la habitación, podían verse los jardines que se extendían a lo largo del lugar, era difícil creer que todo le pertenecía, El la estrecho mas contra su pecho y ella sonrío feliz de estar es sus brazos.

"Nunca te dejare" Murmuro mientras aspiraba el aroma fresco de su cabello.

Ella sonrío y cerro los ojos, porque sabia que era cierto. 

Mitad Bestia, 

Protector, 

Humano, 

Amigo,

Demonio, 

Guerrero, 

El Yukai más poderoso de todos. 

Su amante, 

Su pareja,

Su futuro marido,

Nunca la dejaría

Y ella lo querría siempre, lo amaría toda la vida, toda la eternidad. 

FIN

&&&&&

Crystal: Si alguno de ustedes quiere hacer una continuación o utilizar algún personaje del fic tiene nuestro absoluto consentimiento y permiso, al igual que si quieren publicar el fic en sus paginas personales, eso si nos dan el crédito claro. Para cualquier duda o consulta pueden escribirnos al mail : Crazygirls_fics@yahoo.com


End file.
